Life changes for the better
by VenomousAngel13
Summary: No idea how to explain this one, except its a John/Jamie story, also contains some Randy/Raven. Enjoy!
1. Snotty little princess

**A/N **Ok back with a new John/Jamie story, hopefully you guys enjoy. Of course reviews, alerts etc are always welcome.

**Chapter 1 Snotty little princess**

"She's back" Randy Orton muttered to his best friend John Cena as he walked into the main locker room. John groaned as Randy started talking again "Why is that bitch even here anyway? Ask me she should be locked away, away from people"

"Of course that won't happen because she's Shawn's girl" John rolled his eyes, Shawn's youngest daughter Jamie had joined them about a month ago, no one thought the tall thirteen year old would make any difference, well she made a difference, a negative one. Jamie was a brat, pure and simple. She respected no one, not even her own father. Everyone felt her angry bitchy wrath. Like she knew that they were talking about her, the young blonde walked in. Her short skirt could only be described as slutty, along with her shirt.

"Oh look its the rejects" Jamie smirked at them, sitting down at the table and pulling out her cellphone.

"Why don't you just piss off Jamie" Randy growled at her, all he wanted to do was hit her but because she was Shawn's daughter he knew he would never get away with it.

"Why don't you go and buy yourself some more spray on tan"

John grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the young girl, so much anger between them and the young girl. John had never hated anyone her age, usually kids her age were sweet things, Jamie however was a snotty little brat that needed to be smacked a few times.

"Why are you even in here Jamie?"

"I'm reading, I know you two don't know what that is but some of us know how to read you know"

John growled, now it was Randy holding him back. "She ain't worth it, eventually she'll end up a lonely little whore, just like the rest of them"

"I know that you guys think your the best because they keep giving you the belt but to anyone else that matters, your still losers"

Both men walked out, it was safer for everyone if they walked away, Jamie gave them that sarcastic grin as they stalked away from her.

"Am I the only one that wants to kill her?" Randy asked as they walked towards the gym, "Or at least punch the attitude out of her"

John let out a sigh, thanks to Jamie, Randy was gonna be in a bad mood all day. Not something he looked forward too.

"Just forget her, she's only here for a couple of weeks, then she goes home. Just breathe and keep that in mind"

"Two weeks can't go fast enough"

"I heard that"


	2. Just a little angry

**Chapter 2 Just a little angry**

Shawn sighed angrily as Eve and Kelly went on with their story, he liked the young girls, they worked very well but evidently his bratty princess daughter Jamie, didn't agree. Eve and Kelly had made the mistake in going to the locker room where Jamie was, both women were fine with the young girls insults and taunts, it was only when Jamie decided to throw in some little lies that they had a problem. Apparently they were both in trouble because Jamie was now sporting a brand new black eye, 'Kelly' had punched her, and now they were both gonna get fired. Trying to keep their patience, anger and paranoid thoughts in check, they went to talk to her father. With any luck he could help.

"Alright girls, I'll sort it" Shawn said tiredly, sometimes he wondered why Jamie was even here, he hated it but at times he didn't want her around him, there was a time when she was a sweet girl but the moment she hit thirteen, it all just went to shit. Now it looked as though he had to put up with it until she was twenty-one. As both girls walked away, Shawn pulled up his cellphone, there was only one person that could still get to Jamie, he just hoped that she was around and not busy with her own life.

"Lo?"

"Rae? Are you busy?"

She let out a sigh, "Again?"

"Yeah, please help me, I'm at my wits end with that girl."

Raven sighed again "Give me ten minutes and keep your friends outta my way. Deal?"

"Done" Shawn would of agreed to anything to get Raven over to help, if Jamie listened to anyone any more it was her psycho sister. It was times like these that he was glad that Raven held a scary temper, hopefully it would scare Jamie straight back into line.

Jamie walked down the halls with a definate vibe of I'm better than you, her blonde hair flapping as she pushed it from her shoulders. Right now she was the queen and everyone should bow to her, at least that was her opinion, clearly others thought different. Very different. She shot a look at one of the girls as they walked past her, she was so lost in her own world that she didn't notice a figure blocking her path, until she ran into it and almost bounced off. Jamie quickly found herself looking into the cold angry eyes of her older sister, Jamie secretly was afraid of Raven, she was the perfect combo of brains, beauty, strength and psycho. Not something you want in one person, especially when that person also held a very short fuse and a wild temper.

"Look who's back, the freak" Jamie mocked trying to stop the fearful circuit in her small body. Raven flicked silver ringlets away from her face, the straight black strands hanging down her back in two plaits. In typical Raven fashion, on a hot day all her clothing was black and topped off with a black trench coat. She was like a mini Undertaker, tattoos and all.

"Heard you got yourself an attitude" Raven said simply looking at her sister, she couldn't bring herself to hate her, but dislike was certainly up there. If Jamie didn't watch it, she would wind up like that other thing, a nameless whore that didn't deserve the last name, 'Michales'

"I'm shocked that you even had time to visit me" Jamie said icily, usually she would of walked away like she did to everyone else, but even she knew, you don't walk away from Raven, it would be the last thing you do.

Raven let out that annoyed sigh, three years seperated them but Raven felt it might as well be a lifetime, Jamie thought she had it bad, Jamie had no idea what the real definition of bad was, Raven knew, she knew it so well that she and bad had become best friends. Grabbing Jamie's left ear she threw her against the wall, small yelps flying from her lips.

"You listen to me Jamie Lee, cut out the attitude or the next time I come back here, I'm kickin your ass back to the stone age, got it?"

Jamie pulled herself out of Raven's grip, her ear bleeding a litle from the sharp nails. "What do you care? You've spent your life runnin from us"

"I haven't been runnin, I've been earnin a degree and going to school, somewhere you should be might I add"

Jamie rolled her blue eyes against her will, quickly regretting it. "I know what your gonna say, I'm lucky to be here, blah, blah, blah. Heard it before, try something I haven't heard Raven, I might listen"

Raven pushed her against the wall again earning another painful yelp, "If I have to come back here Jamie Lee I swear I'll be knockin that attitude straight outta you, don't push me, you know what happened to the last sister that pushed me"

Jamie tried not to well up at that day, the day her life was turned upside down and ruined. "Go ahead Raven, abandon me like you always do"

Raven softened for a moment, her silver eyes dancing over Jamie's sad face. More truth than she realised pouring out. "You can't abandon someone if you have no choice Jamie"

Jamie sniffed, "Yeah whatever" Quickly she ran away from her. Crying was always a weakness, Jamie knew that.

Raven let her go deciding that Jamie had been hurt enough for one day, she could only hope that Jamie listened to what she said, she didn't want to kick her ass but she would if she had too. No one had the right to cause trouble the way Jamie did. Raven couldn't help but smirk as she walked towards her father, no one but her maybe.


	3. A softer side

**Chapter 3 A softer side**

Jamie ran straight to the main locker room in hopes that she would be alone. No one was in sight and Jamie collapsed on a chair, head in her arms as the tears flew down her face. Her body rising and falling in gasps as the horrible truth bounced around her head. She was ten when her herione Raven walked away, she just left for no reason. Then Iziah left followed by Harmoni. Everyone she loved just upped and left her, they abadonned her when she needed them the most. The only one that was left was Brittney, Brittney and her sleazy boyfriend Marcus. Jamie begged her Dad to let her come with him to work, or to stay with her sisters, but her father said that wasn't possible. Jamie was to be stranded with Brittney and Marcus. Jamie let out another gasp of terror filled sadness as that night played in her head, Raven promised that she would never let anyone hurt her, but she lied, they all lied. Jamie did get hurt and now she was alone, with no one that understood. Jamie didn't hear the door open, she was still stuck in her tears and her worst fear. Raven knew what happened and because she couldn't stop it like Raven would have, Raven hated her. Raven thought she was dirty, Iziah and Harmoni thought she was a slut, they all hated her and now they were leaving her alone, feeling as though she was dying inside.

Randy and John looked at the small girl heaving and sobbing, Randy instantly shook his head and walked straight back out, he hated Jamie and Jamie crying was even worse. John however couldn't help but feel sorry for her, sure she was right bitch but right now she was an upset little girl that needed a little comfort.

"You ok?" John asked softly sitting next to her, Jamie pulled her head up and looked at his handsome face, his blue eyes soft for a moment.

"Like you care" Jamie sniffed, she didn't blame them for hating her, her own sister's hated her, why would they make a difference.

John was about to walk away, sensing that it was a bad idea to even try and be nice to her. Jamie was always gonna be a bitch.

"Sorry, I'm just a little upset"

"Anything you wanna talk about?" John asked gently, those blue eyes filled with tears jolted something inside him. Maybe Jamie wasn't a snotty princess because she could be, maybe there was a bigger reason behind it.

"Do you know what its like to have someone you love and admire just leave you? Not only did they leave you but they make it no secret that they hate you"

John softly took her hand "Believe it or not Jamie, I do know what thats like. Trust me, if someone knows about that, its me"

Jamie pulled her hand away, more tears flowing down her angel shaped face, "You don't know what thats like John, everyone loves you"

Jamie got up and went straight out the door to find a more private place to cry. John just watched her leave, a little bit of sadness in his gut, for a moment in time Jamie was human and John couldn't help but feel for her.


	4. Ass kickin chick

**Chapter 4 Ass kickin chick**

"So any luck?" Shawn asked his daughter as she joined him in the office with her uncle Hunter. "Please tell me you fixed her?"

"No Dad, I ain't fixed her yet. But I do have some insight"

"Insight?"

Raven planted herself right on the desk trying her hardest not to pick at her clothing, she had always hated clothing, she wasn't even sure why anymore. "She's angry"

"At?"

"All of us, I'm pickin its abandonment issues, which makes me ask, did you tell Jamie what really happened that day?"

"No"

"Well there you go, she's mad because suddenly everyone just left her. I'd be pissed too"

Shawn let out a sigh "Do you really want me to tell her?"

"No. I'll do that next weekend, thats when we're both at home, so I'll take her out and tell her everythin then"

"You think that would do her any good?"

Raven shrugged, "That I'm un-sure of, but then again Jamie did say to me that I was leaving her as always, I'm pickin she meant me leavin when she was ten. So hopefully I can tell her the truth and it should make her realise that anymore of her attitude I'm gonna have to smack her the fuck out"

"Will you really smack her out?" Shawn asked a little worried for Jamie's well being for the first time in months. Raven smacking someone out usually ended up with someone in the hospital, or possibly the morgue, as much as Jamie annoyed him he didn't want her in either.

"Thats the last resort" Raven tapped her chin thoughtfully "Although it seemed like she was hiding somethin, somethin really big"

"Any guesses?"

Raven shook her head, "No. Hopefully with any luck she'll open up and tell me next week"

"Well thanks Raven, I know you hate being dragged away but she'll only listen to you. She's afraid of you which is weird, I thought that would be Izzy" Shawn let out a slight laugh,

"Jamie knows that Izzy won't knock her out, I will." Raven jumped off the desk, "Anyways I should be gettin back, stuff to do and all"

"Wait, while your here, how are the others? Harmoni doing well? Iziah adjusting to life without that pig fucker?"

"Harm is fine, she's currently studying for a degree in arts, and Izzy is also fine, she's studying human bio, she currently wants to be the guy thats gets to rip open a human body and play with it, all in the name of science."

"And what about you?" Shawn asked concerned, Raven didn't usually update on herself, she kept that to herself, just like her cousin Storm, no one could know about her. It was better that way apparently, which of course worried Shawn even more.

"Fine" Raven said quickly just wanting to escape. Shawn grabbed her arm before she bolted.

"Are you still with that idiot?"

"No" Raven said quickly prying her arm back, "We had a fight and I told him to fuck off and he did"

"Fight about what?"

"Never you mind"

"Raven, please"

She rolled those silver orbs clearly annoyed, she didn't want to have this conversation, at least not with her father. "He wanted something that I wasn't about to give and he packed a shitty, so I told him to fuck off and now here we are"

"And your not upset about that?" Shawn had grown up with a sister, so he knew what sixteen year old girls could be like, especially when it came to the opposite sex, it was the time when you thought true love had struck. Although Shawn had to admit his three older girls, Raven, Harmoni and Izzy, and even his neice Storm, weren't exactly a typical sixteen year old.

"Nope, he was obviously a jackass that wanted one thing, and I'm not about to give it out just to please him. If he was really 'in love' he would wait until _I_ was ready."

Shawn gave her a quick hug, a soft kiss on her head, "Thats my girl"

Raven let out a slight laugh "I'm leavin now, if any of your guys get hit, it ain't my fault" She put on her headphones and headed out the door, her father shouting after her didn't get through. Raven walked up the corrider, _Theory of a deadman_ the only voice she could hear. Raven always had her Ipod on these days, it was much easier to always have something blocking out the world. Her father wouldn't know this but her Ipod actually saved more fights than it caused. On her way through to the exit she got the usual looks and what she guessed was jabs, she just kept walking, until a thick arm stopped her. In her tracks she was halted, stormy icy blue eyes peering at her, speaking words that she didn't want to hear anyway. Raven didn't know what he said but from that smirk on his face, she could pretty much guess.

"Sorry honey, I'm jail bait to you"

He was about to say other words that she wouldn't hear, his icy blue orbs seemed to be dancing, his thick cold fingers still wrapped around her slender arm. Jarring pain spread through his body and up to his handsome face, her small knee catching him square in his stomach. It was enough to release her arm from his heavy grip. Raven shrugged it away and walked on, as she always did. Once she was out of the building and in her car, she sent a text to her father and her twin Iziah, _Lmao! I think I just kicked Randy Orton, best day ever! _


	5. Life changes for the better

**Chapter 5 Life changes for the better**

Raven sat across from her sister in a small diner not far from her father's house. The porcelain table top being drummed at by Jamie's perfect pink nails, those vibrant blue eyes looking everywhere except her sister. Un-touched pie sitting right in front of her, Raven looked at it hungrily, she couldn't eat what she wanted, everything had to be picked apart right to the core ingredients, if everything matched then she could eat, so far there was nothing on the small menu she could have, except coffee. Raven wrapped her hands around the cup, she was colder than usual. Her black fingernails looked so elegant across the gleaming red cup.

"So wanna tell me why you're actin this way?" Raven asked nicely, keeping her tone as non-threatening as possible. The way Jamie rolled her eyes made it a lot harder. Maybe her twin Izzy was right, maybe all Jamie needed was a good beat-down.

"I'm not actin like anything" Jamie said darkly pulling her pie towards her, picking up the fork she started to randomly stab it. "You wouldn't get it anyway"

"Try me"

Jamie didn't say anything, she just kept picking at her pie, making her sister hungrier and hungrier.

"Jamie?"

"It doesn't matter. Not anymore"

Raven let out a little sigh, "Look Jamie, I want to tell you somethin, but you have to promise me you won't tell Dad."

"What?" Even that word was hard and cold, it was like the old Jamie didn't even exsist anymore. That thought saddened Raven, she always hoped that Jamie wouldn't wind up like her, lost and alone.

"Do you remember what happened when you were ten?"

"Yeah, you left us. Just up and left without even saying good-bye"

"I didn't leave Jamie, I was taken away"

Jamie looked up at the new information searing across the table, "What do you mean taken away?"

"I did somethin bad, really bad. Uncle Eric took both me and that whore to the hospital. At least thats what he told Dad"

Jamie shook her head, confusion piled through every inch of her body, for a moment she forgot that she was meant to be angry. "Raven I don't get what your saying"

"Uncle Eric took that whore to a hospital, and he took me to a mental asylum. I've not long gotten out actual. Dad had to fight tooth and nail to get me back into school. Of course that was made easier when Uncle Mark made his appearance"

Jamie stiffled her giggles, out of all her 'uncles' Mark, or Taker to the common man, was one of the best.

"So you didn't leave?"

"No" Raven let a small smile "Of course I wouldn't just up and leave you, I had no choice. Jamie I don't want you going through what I did, or what Harm, Izzy or Storm did"

"Does that mean your gonna put me in a nut house?"

Raven let out a wry chuckle "No. While I was in the nuthouse I was alone, I had no one. All the crap I was going through I had to go through alone, I don't want you doing the same thing."

"Too late"

"Jamie, you can tell me if something is wrong, if something happened or something has you afraid, you can tell me. You have to believe that"

"There is no point tellin you Raven, there's nothing you can do"

"Clearly you don't understand just how awesome I am" Raven smirked making Jamie giggle for a moment. For a split second, the old Jamie was back.

"I mean it Rae, there's nothin you can do now, its just too late"

"Ah, hello, awesome"

Jamie let out a long grunt of annoyance and halted laughter, "Raven, stop it"

"Alright, I'll stop but I can't stop the awesomeness, thats just who I am"

Jamie felt a little better now, knowing that the whore was lying about the truth, Jamie was told it was her fault, no one could fault Jamie for believing her, after all she was only ten. Raven, Harmoni and Iziah all left because of Jamie, she wasn't good enough and they decided not to waste time with her anymore, they left and left her alone with the worst crap possible, at least it felt that way to Jamie.

"Raven can I ask you something?"

"Sure can Baby-Girl"

It had been so long since Raven had called her that, for a moment Jamie felt re-connected to her again, for the first time in three years she felt like a Michales.

"Do you guys still love me?"

"Of course we do, we don't like the way your actin, but your my sister Jamie, that ain't gonna change anytime soon"

"You don't love Brittney" Jamie pointed out softly, Raven had to admit that she had pretty good point.

"There's a difference between you and that whore Baby-Girl"

"Which is?"

"You're not a whore."

"She told me it was all my fault, everything that had happened was my fault"

"Jamie, don't you believe one word that comes outta that whores mouth, she can't be trusted as far as I can throw her."

"I feel better now"

Raven gave her a gentle smile, "Jamie just remember that whenever your lonely, or scared or you just need someone to talk too, I'm here."

"You always are"

"Damn straight"

Raven took Jamie back to her father's house after a light dinner, Jamie proved that she was a Michales, just from the way she ate, after about four bits of chicken, a taco and a hearty dessert, she was still hungry. Raven actually managed to have something eat, Jamie was shocked, not that she was eating but shocked at how much her sister was sharing with her, she felt apart of the family again.

"Oh great, you're back" Brittney snapped from the couch, her lean legs tucked beneath her as she read her book. Brittney wasn't sure who she hated more, the _Barbie_ doll Jamie, or the freak Raven. Raven ignored her, it wouldn't do any good if she was snapped getting overly angry again, last thing she needed was to go back to the nut house, not when she was getting her own life on track.

"Piss off whore" Jamie spat at her, she waited for Raven to scold her for her tone but she said nothing, if it was someone that mattered then she would have, but Brittney wasn't important enough, she never would be.

"Are you staying long Rae, or do you have a white padded cell waiting for you?" Brittney asked smiling like she had already won the war, she would never learn, she may win a battle, but Raven would always win the war, always.

"Actually I was gonna stop by the morgue, I may have a body to drop off" Raven smirked at her, watching Brittney recoil in herself was even better than actually punching her. Since that day when Raven went crazy and almost killed the whore, she was forever scared, trying to kill her wasn't an idle threat anymore, Raven would actually do it if she wanted too. So would the other two sisters, Brittney was the black sheep now and no one exactly cared, perhaps Shawn did which would explain why she was still living with her father, no one else would have her.

"Jamie why don't you go upstairs and get ready for bed, I have a few things to take care of"

"I don't want to, I want something to eat"

That stern look on her sister's face made Jamie regret her rebellious attitude, others let her get away with it, but she could never get away with it with Raven, the faster she learnt that the better.

"Since when do I have to ask twice"

"Sorry" Jamie mumbled going down the hall to her bedroom, she had dodged many bullets with her sister, so far she had only felt the verbal harshness of Raven, that was enough, but if she kept going she would be on the recieving end of Raven's temper, no one wanted to be there, not even Iziah if Jamie recalled right, and Iziah wasn't exactly a scared little girl in her own right.

Once Jamie was out of ear shot, Raven looked to the whore in utter disgust, "Look we can both accept the fact that we don't like each other, in fact if it wasn't for a little thing called the law, you'd already be dead." Raven stepped closer to her sister and just watched her as she started to shake, "But for tonight and tomorrow you are not start any of of your shit, I mean it whore, anything happens and I will kill you so fast your blood will still be blue"

"You can't come into my house and threaten me"

"Funny, I thought this was Dad's house, and secondly it looks to me I just did." Raven grabbed her throat and made the whore look into those silver orbs, Brittney swore they were rolling, "I mean it Brittney, remember what happened the last time you pushed me"

Brittney didn't say anything but snapped her wrist back, pretending that she wasn't afraid she went back to her book.

"Guess I'll see you in the mornin" Raven said cheerfully, a little too cheerfully Brittney noticed, maybe Uncle Eric was right, maybe her sister was insane. Raven shouted goodnight to Jamie before going up the stairs to the room that was once her's.

Raven woke to arguing, it was far too early for that kind of crap. Looking at the clock she mumbled angry threats, it was only half past seven for crying out loud. Raven flopped back on the matress and just let herself wake up, trying to catch what the hell there were arguing about this time, whatever it was it had Jamie fired up, Raven could see her rage red face from upstairs. Deciding enough was enough, Raven pulled herself up and started to pull on clothing, one horrific scream and a dull sickening thud made her rush downstairs half dressed. Blood oozed the floor and over her bare feet, Jamie was lying in a puddle of the mess, her eyes shut as though she was asleep. Raven quickly rang and ambulance, Brittney no where in sight, her heart thudded in its chest, each second that passed felt like hours, with each second Jamie was losing life. Raven managed to get through it without losing herself, right now Jamie needed her, needed her more than ever. Raven could only watch, numb and scared to the bone as Jamie's limp body was lifted into the ambulance, Raven held on to hope that Jamie would be alright, she needed to be, Raven would never forgive herself if she wasn't.


	6. I ain't gonna stand by her

**Chapter 6 I ain't gonna stand by her**

Raven was still dazed and panicky when Jamie was admitted to hospital, she rung everyone she could before she broke down. All the guilt threatened to break her, if only she had gone down the stairs earlier, maybe she could of stopped it, maybe Jamie wouldn't be lying in the hospital closer to death than she should be.

"Raven!" Shawn called running up the hallways, her sister Iziah right beside him. "What happened?"

"I don't know, they were fighting and when I got down there she was lying in blood" Raven got out, her whole body numb and shaking. Tears were only halted because she had to stay strong. Stay strong until she was alone.

"Have you heard anything?"

Raven shook her head, "No, they are still working on her. They said they would come out when they had an answer"

Raven fell to the floor in a heap, she couldn't stay strong anymore, she needed to vent in any way possible, "Its all my fault, I should of gone down earlier, I could of stopped it but I didn't. Oh God why did I have to let her down?"

"Raven you didn't let anyone down" Shawn lent down beside his girl, "You may of saved her life, right now Jamie needs you to be strong"

Raven shook her head, muttering in a language that Shawn didn't speak, "I'll get you some coffee and see if I can find anything. Izzy can you stay with her?"

"Sure"

Shawn went to find a doctor so he could get a straight answer, his whole world falling around him. Iziah helped her sister to her feet and to a chair.

"Raven?"

Raven just collapsed in her sister's arms, from a distance they looked like deformed conjoined twins, not knowing where limbs started and ended. "I should of stopped her Izzy"

"Stopped who? Jamie? She did this to herself Raven, I'm sorry but she deserves this for being so stupid"

Raven pulled away and looked at her, "Jamie didn't do this to herself Izzy. Brittney did it, they were fighting and Brittney smacked her head against the fridge"

Iziah shook her head sadly yet slightly disgusted "As much as I hate that whore, there is no way she would do that, its a stupid move even for someone that stupid"

Raven's eyes turned hard, "I know Jamie hasn't been the best person as of late, but I'm tellin you, she didn't do this to herself"

"Really? Like the time she punched herself in the face and said it was Eve and Kelly?"

"How did you know about that?"

"Because I learnt to listen like a ninja. Just like you taught me. Raven this wouldn't be the first time Jamie hurt herself and blamed someone else. Nor would it be the first time she tried to play two sisters against each other"

"So you've made up your mind? You're just gonna walk away from her, when she needs you?"

A stray tear fell down Izzy's face, quickly she wiped it away. "She don't need me, she never has, she made that clear when she told Dad that I broke her arm when I was actually innocent, she only needs you. Its always been you"

"Izzy I know that she hurt you, but trust me Jamie didn't do this to herself. There is evidence surrounding it"

"Like?"

"Jamie wouldn't have enough guts or brawn or evil intentions to do the damage that was inflicted, and also if that whore was innocent, why did she run and leave Jamie to die?"

"Because whores are stupid. Look you can stand by her if you want Raven, but she'll turn on you eventaully, just like that whore"

Iziah got up and walked away to find her father, not letting anyone see the hurt tears flowing down her face. Iziah didn't want Jamie to die but then again she wasn't sure if she wanted her to survive either.


	7. Extensive injuries

**Chapter 7 Extensive injuries**

For hours on end Raven and Shawn sat at the hospital waiting on news about Jamie, Raven reasoned that something like this would take a while, obviously Jamie was fighting to hold on, like a true Michales. Finally a tall doctor came out of Jamie's room, his slender face looking gaunt and ached in serious-ness.

"Oh please tell me something good" Shawn begged as he made his way up to him, Shawn could already feel everything crumbling, he just knew that he would have to go out and buy Jamie a brand new coffin, at thirteen he was burying his little girl.

"Jamie has pulled through, she's a tough girl, very stubborn"

"Oh thank God" Shawn let out in relief falling to his knees, the joy soared through him so hard his body just gave way. Somewhere inside her, Jamie was still a Michales, a fighter until the end.

"However the extent of her injury is very serious" He went on as Raven helped her father up so he could hear the rest of what he was trying to say. "Jamie has suffered the loss of an entire side to her brain, the side affected has ruined her memory, she has lost a little bit of her fine motor skills, her ear and eye has also been affected. Now Jamie may remember little things in time, who she is and other long term facts, however short term memory is very limited. Right now the best thing is for Jamie to stay in hospital so we can monitor her and make sure that she doesn't go down hill. Because of the stress her brain has suffered, her heart is also a factor that we have to keep an eye on"

Shawn looked to the doctor and Raven very confused, "Is she alive or not?"

"Yes Dad, she's alive" Raven smiled through her tears, "Is she awake yet?"

"Yes she's awake, that I don't believe myself," He gave a thin smile before going on with his point "She's talkin a little, its mostly garbled at the moment due to the injury itself and the morphine, but in time Jamie will get her speech back. Right now its all about playing it by ear" He gave an un-comfy jiggle,

"Its ok Doc, I'll tell him, you've had enough bad news to deliver"

"Tell me what?" Shawn asked looking from the doctor to Raven.

"Dad, Jamie has passed through this but she isn't outta the woods yet, there is still a chance that her heart could give out due to the stress, its a lot for her brain to process, its made harder now that she only has one side workin."

"Give it to me in numbers Raven"

Raven let out a sigh "Jamie has a seventy-thirty chance"

"Thats good isn't it?"

"Seventy percent chance of her heart giving out, thirty percent of pulling through"

Shawn broke down again, pounding the floor like a three year old pulling a temper tantrum.

"I'll let him do that, can I see Jamie?"

"One at a time and please keep her as relaxed as possible"

Raven resisted the urge to slap him, well duh, she didn't exactly want to kill Jamie, not when she had passed through the first eye of the needle. When she walked in, Jamie's blue eyes lit up, her whole body couldn't move but her eyes lighting up made all the difference.

"Raven" She managed to get out, through everything Jamie would never forget Raven, the only one that was by her side telling her to fight, it was only Raven that held her hand all the way, she always would.

Raven sat beside her, her tiny hand taking Jamie's lovingly, "Jam I need you to do me a big girl favor"

"What?" Jamie asked tiredly, already she was tired and ready to sleep. She said some other words but it was all jargon.

Jamie was already asleep when Raven lent over and whispered in her ear, "You have to fight Jamie, fight it with everything you have, and every step of the way I'll be here. You'll always have me"

Raven watched her for a few more seconds before slipping out, already she promised that Jamie would never have to go through this crap alone, Raven would be there every step of the way.


	8. Whole lotta scared

**Chapter 8 Whole lotta scared**

When Jamie woke up properly, everything was rushing through her so fast everything just become a blur. She let out a horrific scream trying to stop all the blurs, it wouldn't stop and all it did was scare her, scare her enough to make her want to go back to sleep. A doctor and nurse came in making Jamie recoil into the bed, shaking with fear.

"Its ok Jamie" The doctor spoke to her kindly, looking at her med chart, "My name is Dr Hook and I've been taking care of you"

"Raven?" Jamie asked softly, "Raven?"

"I will get your sister for you in a moment, I just need to take your Obs"

Jamie only shook harder as the doctor started to take her obs, the whole process took about thirty seconds, and in that thirty seconds the only word that came out of Jamie's mouth was Raven.

"Alright since you seem stable, I can get your sister for you" The doctor gave her a kind smile before leaving the room with the nurse.

Jamie's blue eyes lit up when Raven came in, she was just how she remembered her, long black hair and ringlets of silver. Those silver orbs so soft yet so hard, the many pictures on her slender body, Jamie was just happy that Raven hadn't changed.

"Raven! What happened?"

Raven took a seat next to her sister, her tiny hand clasping at her's, "You had an accident"

"A bad accident?"

"Yeah, pretty much"

"Am I dead, cause you have to tell me if I am"

"Your not dead Jamie, your a very lucky girl"

Jamie relaxed against the pillows, "I can't remember much Raven, everyone keeps calling me Jamie, why?"

"Thats your name, Jamie Lee"

"Thats pretty" Jamie smiled for a moment, "I can remember you but everything else is blury, who am I again?"

"Jamie Lee"

Jamie giggled "I like that name, can I keep it"

"Course you can" Raven smiled at her sister, she would be forever impressed at her sister's progress, she went from dying and heart failure to alive and kicking. The door opened making Jamie jump again. "Ah! Strange guy! Raven make him leave!"

The hurt on Shawn's face was evident, he never thought that Jamie would forget him, it hurt more than he realised or even could of imagined.

"Jamie" Shawn said softly trying not to cry, Jamie giggled slightly

"He knows my name, wait is that John?"

Raven flicked a look at her father, "Jamie who is John?"

Jamie scrunched her face up trying to remember, "I don't know, but I remember him, he was nice to me."

"Jamie"

She looked up at Shawn, her blue eyes looking straight through him as though she had never met him before today.

"I'm sorry strange man but I don't know you, Raven can you ask him to leave please"

"Jamie, thats your father."

"Really?" Jamie looked at him with mild interest, "Are you really my Dad?"

"Yes"

"Oh then I guess you can stay, but only for a little while"

Shawn perched on her bed and merely listened as Raven started to try and jog Jamie's memory, Jamie listened as though it was an enthralling story, one with a princess and a happy ending. Raven stayed with her until lunchtime, Jamie didn't want her to go but Raven assured her that she would be coming back.

"Will she ever remember me?" Shawn asked softly, as they walked down the corrider.

"Yeah in time, her brain just needs to reboot"

Shawn let out a sigh "Everything is gonna be harder for her isn't it? She's not gonna remember anything about anything"

"Dad, Jam will remember long term things in time, but short term things she's gonna need some help. But think of this as a brand new chance"

"What do you mean a brand new chance?"

"Jamie was on a destructive path of being butchered, mainly by me and Izzy, but now her brain is a clean slate, we can we mould her into the young girl that she was"

"You say that like she's a project for you to play with"

"I didn't mean it to sound like that, but once Jamie gets home everything will be better"

"Will you be able" "I've already got school sorted, I'm now doing it via correspondence. I'll be at home with you and Jamie but on one condition"

"Brittney is already gone, I don't want that girl anywhere near my house ever again"

Raven put her arms around him, shocking him a little "Now that we're on the same page, everything should go alot smoother"

Shawn kissed the top of her head, "Took us a while don't you think"

"Yeah but thats us all over, difficulty on all levels"


	9. Home

**Chapter 9 Home**

Jamie was excited to be going home, she wasn't quite sure where she lived and who exactly she lived with but it all sounded ever so exciting, Jamie still couldn't remember her father but she reasoned if Raven liked him then there was no reason why Jamie couldn't give him a chance. After all the checks and surgery, followed by more checks, Jamie was finally out of the hospital and on her way to living normally, well as normal as someone like Jamie could. The doctors were amazed at her progress, someone with her injuries should of been dead or at least worse off, but Jamie seemed to of pulled through one hundred percent. Sure she only had one side working and her memory was shot, and her new predicament had left her with a love of bright colours and loud noises, and her ability of control had fizzled out but Jamie was still kicking and living as though everything was alright.

"Raven do you live with us?" Jamie asked un-able to keep still, it was another thing she had acquired, the bubbly exterior that just wouldn't fade, Raven was secretly happy about that part, the pre-Jamie was just so angry, it was nice to see her smiling.

"No I don't but I'll be stayin with you guys for a while"

Jamie clapped her hands happily, Raven had already decided that Jamie would have it tough enough, she wasn't about to lie and get her all confused. Or as Jamie said, confuddled like fudge. "Yay! Shawn will you stay too?" She looked to the older man with wide hopeful eyes,

"Yes Jamie, I'll be staying, I live there so I gotta" Shawn forced a laugh, deep down he was still hurting that Jamie couldn't even remember who he even was.

"Yay! Is it alright if John stays?"

Shawn shot another look at Raven, since Jamie had no idea who he was, Jamie was just gonna say he was her imaginary friend.

"Sure"

Jamie clapped her hands again, as she bounced her way to the car. Jamie wanted to walk but Shawn said no way, she had just come out of life dangering surgery, she didn't need anything else to over excite her. Shawn never realised just how patient Raven could be, all the way home Jamie was litterly buzzing, everything was new and fresh, the birds that scoured the sky, the clouds rushing across the bright blue. Smells and sounds around her made her excitement soar ever higher. Shawn switched off the engine and told the girls they were home. Jamie put her hands on the door and pulled, "Its not working" She looked at it puzzled, pulling again, "Raven! It won't work!"

Raven stayed where she was, not about to give Jamie any help except encourging words and clear instructions. "Jam, put your hand on the handle"

"It is, see?"

"Pull with one hand, push with the other"

"Thats just dumb" Jamie pouted but did as she was told, luckily Raven grabbed her round the middle before she could tumble out. "Hey it worked!" Jamie spilled out of the car and looked up at the two storey blue and white house, Jamie had always said how much she hated that house, but now she was in complete awe of it. "OMG, Its so tall! I love blue!"

"Ok lets get you inside before you burst and leave a puddle of Jamie on the drive-way"

Jamie giggled at Shawn, "Thats just silly, your silly, silly silly man"

Once Jamie was inside and her gear lay in a mess by the table, Raven took off her jacket and slung it over the chair. Jamie looked to her mesmerized, "How many pictures do you have on you?"

Shawn looked to his daughter, his eyes rolling angrily, "I thought I told you no more tattoos, how are you going to get a job with those things all over your skin? Damnit Raven, you never seemed to think about the future"

"Are you done?" Raven asked quite pleasently, making Jamie grin like a cheshire cat.

"Ooh your in trouble!"

"Raven no one is going to hire you if your covered in ink"

"Then I guess that's my problem" Raven shrugged sitting at the table, Jamie right next to her,

"Raven I'm thirsty, can I have something please?"

Shawn got up and handed Jamie a can of her favourite drink, coke. Shawn sat down with his girls and watched as Raven easily opened her coke, Jamie was having a little more trouble. Her nimble fingers just couldn't get to the fizzy liquid inside. In her frustration she threw it across the room. "Arrgh! Why can't I have liqiud that comes out?"

Shawn got another one and came back to the table, he was about to open it but Raven took it off him and handed it to Jamie, "She can open her own drink, thank you"

"No I can't" Jamie snapped looking at the can with such loathing, it was like that snotty little bitch was back. Raven knew she wasn't, she was just getting frustrated, there would be plenty of that and the sooner Jamie learnt to deal with it the easier her life would be.

"Yes you can, Dad can you get me another coke please?"

"You can get your own coke, thank you" Shawn said to her, not happy that Raven was being so hard on Jamie, she could at least take it a little easy on her given the situation. Raven let that smirk peak for a moment before getting up and getting her own drink.

"Right Jam, I'll only do this once, so pay very close attention"

Jamie's eyes never left her sister's hand, her eyes and brain trying to take in everything that was happening. Raven put her index finger on the little flap and swiftly pulled it up. Jamie's eyes filled with concentration as she copied her sister, it took a few tries but eventually she got it up, her eyes lighting up "Yay! It worked!" Jamie skulled the can down and let out a burp. "Oops!"

Raven giggled along with her, "If your done with your drink, why don't you go and see your room?"

"Where is it?"

"Down the hall, third door on the right, it has your name on it"

Jamie got off her chair and bounced down the hall, her lungs spouting out random tunes.

Shawn instantly turned to Raven, harsh anger in his blue eyes "Do you have to be so hard on her?"

"I'm not being hard on her, I'm helpin her, thats what you wanted isn't it?"

"Raven, the girl has just come out of surgery"

Raven waved it aside "Oh she has not, look if you do everything for her, she's never gonna learn, frustration is something that's gonna happen no matter what, but the more of the little things she learns, the better she will be in the long run. If she can open her own drinks and get her own food, thats one major thing down, at least you know she won't starve or de-hydrate"

"I still say you can be a little easier on her, everything is new and foreign to her, she needs a slow gentle pace"

Raven let out a sigh "Look if she starts getting it too easy, she's gonna get bored, and I agree, too hard isn't the right way because she'll give up, I'm not givin her either, she's on a nice even pace that she'll find exciting yet challenging, trust me, by the end Jamie will be a better person and you'll be thanking me"

Shawn cackled for a moment, "I have to admit for a girl your age, you do have your head screwed on straight and your knowledge in tact"

"And thats why I won't be short on the job front" Raven smirked again, "Jam! Are you ok?"

"I can't find my room! You said third on the left but thats a toilet!"

"Third on the right Jamie, turn around until you see a door opposite the toilet"

"Found it!"

Jamie let out a vicious scream that sent both Shawn and Raven fleeing to her side, Shawn already pictured her on the ground bleeding from the brain. Jamie was standing in the doorway to her room, shaking and pointing her finger at random things.

"Jamie whats wrong?"

"I don't like this room" Jamie kept getting out, it was a normal girls room. Pictures of superstars doned the walls, a chest of drawers and other knick-knacks. Jamie clearly didn't like it. "I don't like this room Shawn," She looked to her father scared "Please don't make me stay in here, please don't make me"

"Jamie you don't have to stay here if you don't like it"

"Actually she does"

"Raven, she is clearly scared, I'm not making her stay in here if she doesn't want to"

Raven ignored him and looked to her sister, "Jamie, you have to stay in here its your room, but you can decorate it any way you want"

"What does that mean?"

"It means if you don't like the pictures on the wall, you can take them down"

Jamie's eyes lit up again "Can I have stars on the ceiling?"

"Sure can, they can even glow in the dark"

Jamie bounced into the room and started tearing things down, her happy tune back.

"Really Raven?"

"Yes really, now I have to go out for a while, any concerns and you can reach me on my mobile"

"Your leaving me?" Jamie looked to her sister in fear, she couldn't believe Raven was leaving.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours, you'll be fine with Dad"

"What if I needs my coke opened?"

"You can do it, you know how"

"Oh yeah the finger thing. Ok Raven see you when you get home," Jamie went back to her random tearing and singing.

Shawn was a little more hesitant about being alone with Jamie, he just knew that he couldn't be as staunch as Raven, one look of those blue eyes laced with fear and he would cave, he knew he would.

"You'll be fine, any trouble just ring my cell"

"Ok, if your sure"

Shawn stayed with Jamie as she went around the room and started making her decisions, everything was just wrong and wrong, she couldn't think of another way to describe it. She just kept saying it was wrong. Jamie saw the door to her closet, "Ooh I wonder whats in here" She yanked it open and let her eyes shimmy over the clothes inside. In a flash she started to grab coat hangers and toss them aside, "Don't like it, don't like it. Eww!" She grabbed a coat hanger with a party dress on it, at least thats what Jamie called it, it would barely cover her skin. "Ahh!" She threw it across the room as though it burnt her. "Shawn I don't like these clothes, they are so...I can't think of a word, I don't like them. Please don't make me wear them"

Shawn let out a soft sigh of relief, he didn't like Jamie's choice of clothing as much as she did right now, "No you don't have to wear them"

"Yay!" Jamie threw her hands up, frantically she started ripping her clothes off until she was butt naked, "Thats so much better"

"Jamie is there any reason you took off your clothes?" Shawn was still trying to figure that out, how she went from clothes to being naked.

"You said I didn't have to wear them" Jamie said like it was clearly obvious.

"Jamie you have to wear clothes, its the law"

"I'm so confused" Jamie sank to the floor, giggling a little as her bare rump hit the silky rug. "Tickles"

Shawn had no idea what to do or say now, he was still stuck on how the hell to get Jamie into clothing, he didn't exactly like it and he didn't want to be the one to get her dressed.

"Jamie tell you what, you get dressed then me and you will go shopping and you can buy any kind of clothes you want"

"Really?"

"Yeah but you gotta get dressed and quickly, you get dressed and I'm gonna wash my eyes"

"Why?"

"Seeing my daughter naked has that effect on me, its not something I want to see in my lifetime Jamie"

Jamie blushed a little "My mistake." Jamie pulled back on her clothes as fast as she could, everything inside out and upside down but she was covered and that was the only thing Shawn cared about right now.

Shawn quickly pulled out his phone and text Raven, still shuddering at having to see Jamie naked. It was certainly a wrong message, he wasn't that kind of father but of course every one was going to fucking judge. _Gone shoppin wiv Jam. explain 2 her about clothing and why she has to wear them, oh & can you buy her underwear, i alredy had 2 c her naked i don't wanna go thru that 2_

_lol sorry its funny, yeah I'll explain & I'll by them, hav fun! _

"Shawn I'm ready to go" Jamie said proudly, a black hat sitting on her blonde hair, it was the only thing in the closet that she actually liked.

"Lets go then"


	10. A day of shopping

**Chapter 10 A day of shopping**

Jamie looked around the mall in wonder, everything was simply amazing to her, Shawn tried not to laugh, old Jamie used to spend more time here than at home, now it was like she had never been here in her entire life. "Its so bright, look! People!"

Shawn took her hand expecting her to pull away in shame. Instead she clung tighter and looked up at him a little scared.

"Please don't lose me, I don't think I would be able to find my way home"

Shawn smiled happily, "We won't lose you Jam, your sister would kill me and I don't wanna be on the recieving end of her temper"

"Yeah Raven's a psycho, and an elf. She's a pyscho elf" Jamie giggled as Shawn led her to the nearest clothing store.

"I meant your other sister, Iziah"

"How many sisters do I have?"

"Two more, Harmoni and Iziah, Raven makes three. You also have a brother"

"Is there another Jamie?"

Shawn chuckled, squeezing her hand in a loving manner "No sweetie, your one of a kind."

Jamie giggled as they went into _Val Hala_, a shop well known for teenage fashion. Jamie tugged out of his hand so she could look at the clothes, taking them off the rack she threw them to the floor. "No. No. No. Ewww! No." A heap of clothes landing on a heap, the shop assistant tutted disaprovement.

"Jamie"

"Not now, I'm shopping" Jamie said still throwing things to the floor in disgust.

"Jamie" Shawn said sternly making her stop and look at him, her eyes questioning what she had done wrong. "Pick up the clothes you have thrown on the floor, you are not allowed to come into a store and throw things on the ground"

Jamie looked at the pile and blushed "Oops, sorry." She picked them up and put them nicely on the rack, "Thanks alot now I forgot where I was up too" She was about to pull it off again but Shawn closed his hand over it, "Just push towards me Jamie"

"Oh Dad, you and your silly plans," Jamie giggled rolling her eyes "Like the time you tried to build me a doll house and you wound glueing your fingers together, if this ends the same way I so won't be happy"

Shawn tried not to let his eyes well up when Jamie started spurting out random memories, Raven was right, things were starting to make sense again. Jamie pulled out a bright blue skirt with slight ripples down the sides, "Ooh Dad, can I have this one?"

"No" It was much to short for his liking, brain injury or not, he wouldn't allow her to be dressing like a whore, not like she was before.

"Ok how about this one?" Jamie asked pulling out a purple one, Shawn said no again, he was sure it was shorter than the blue one.

Jamie pulled out a third skirt of bright pink, a cute little star on the belt line "How about this one Dad?"

"No, there all too short Jamie"

Jamie rolled her eyes at him "Dad there belts there meant to be short"

"Jamie thats a skirt"

Jamie looked at it like she couldn't believe it, "It is? Thats way too short, who the hell would wear a skirt like this? Idiots, thats who"

Shawn desperately wanted help now, how the hell was he meant to shop for a fourteen year old girl with a brain injury.

"Ooh pants!" Jamie flung her arms around majestically as she went to the pants, "Dad can I have these?"

"Pick out what you like Jamie and I'll settle the bill"

"And I'll settle the Adam" Jamie giggled at her own joke as she began handing everything bright and sparkly to her father. Shawn had to admit that her choice of clothing was alot better than the last one, Jamie's love of bright colours agreed with her. After everything was paid for, Shawn suggested that they stop in at the food court, he could desperately do with a nice hot coffee. Jamie shook her head, "No, my head hurts Dad."

"Are you ok Jamie?"

Anger flared in her blue eyes "If I was ok, my head wouldn't hurt. Damnit man, think about the space ducks, have you ever came across a space duck in this area?"

Shawn took her hand the best he could given all the bags. "Lets get you home then, so you can rest"

Once they were home, Shawn left the bags in the car and took Jamie inside, she was fast asleep in the seat her little voice pumping out Z's. Shawn put her gently on the couch and covered her with a blanket. Jamie snuggled into the couch, a pleased smile beaming across her face.

"Hey Dad" Raven came in the front door along with Iziah, Shawn wasn't sure if he was glad that Izzy was here as well, according to Raven the last time Izzy was near Jamie, she was basically saying that Jamie living would be a bad thing. Iziah was well known for being cold, but that was a new low, even for the ice-queen herself.

"Shh, I just put Jamie to bed. Well to the couch anyways"

Iziah rolled her eyes as she sat at the table, "Princess Jamie at work again, I see"

Raven slapped her up side the head, "Don't be a bitch, at least give her a chance Izzy"

Iziah muttered something but glad that Raven chose to ignore it,

"So why are you here?" Shawn asked looking at his young daughter, "Last I heard you weren't exactly a Jamie fan"

"I'm puttin a jigsaw together for her room, Rae's gonna put some sort of mechinism in it to make it light up" Iziah shrugged leaning back in her chair, resting her feet on a spare chair.

"So how was the shoppin?" Raven asked as Shawn made a very much needed hot drink. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, it was interesting. She called me Dad, I think she remembered who I was."

"Good for you Dad" Iziah smiled her voice nothing but sarcasm.

"Good hello people" Jamie cheered getting up from the couch, a light nap was all she needed and now she was re-charged, at least for a little bit. Jamie looked to Iziah confused, "Why is there two Ravens?"

Her eyes went dark as Jamie looked her over with question, "I'm sorry Dad didn't mention you" Jamie suddenly burst into a large grin, "I'm kidding, of course I know who you are Izzy, your already one of my favourites"

"Thank you Jamie" Iziah got out, she hated it, hated that all she wanted to do was hug her tight and try and convince her not to wind up like the whore Brittney, she had fresh chance and she shouldn't mess it up.

"So how come you remember her but I'm a blank?" Shawn couldn't help the jealousy, he had at least hoped that he would come before the sister that always threatened bodily harm, instead of showing love.

"I don't know" Jamie shrugged blankly "My brain works in a funny way Dad, like how you like that pretty girl at work but won't ask her out"

All three of them looked at Jamie stunned, more info and memories than they thought possible, "What?"

"How did you know that?"

Jamie looked at them lost in her own confusion "Know what? I was talking and then suddenly you guys were looking at me funny." She got down on her knee's in front of Izzy, begging and pleading "Please don't kill me Izzy, your so pretty, you shouldn't waste your killing time on me"

Iziah had no idea what to say, mainly because Jamie seemed to flip-flop on un-folding situation.

"Jamie I think its time you had a short nap. Your getting confused and tired"

"I don't wanna go to bed!"

"Jamie Lee, bed, now"

Jamie got up dutifully and skipped to her room, shouting down the hall "Keep an eye on the space duck!"

Raven let out a huff, "Well that was concerning" She pulled out her phone and quickly typed in a text.

"What was concerning?" Shawn asked his heart leaping into his throat, "Is she ok?"

Raven didn't say anything, she just waited for that ever important text, even Iziah was looking at her sister in concern. Finally that vibrating buzz came through. Raven let her eyes scour over the text, muttering uh-huhs and oh I see's.

"Raven?" Iziah and Shawn both asked at the same time.

"Accordin to my friend and I happen to agree, Jamie's brain will trigger moments like that, her eyes will go blank and sometimes roll into the head, its the nerves flicking to life for a moment"

"I thought it was all dead nerves?"

"You know how a dead corpse will sometimes flinch or jolt, Jamie's dead nerves will do the same thing. They won't ever be alive forever but every now and then they will jolt and an inch of her old life will flicker to life. I however think it may help the process"

"What process?"

"The jolting nerves will only flick to life with memories that have impacted on her in a really big way."

Iziah's eyes lit up as she got what her sister was on about, "So the dead nerves will let her remember the accident, she'll know to hate Brittney. Awesome!"

Raven let out a wry chuckle "Hopefully in time she'll also remember why she started actin like a bitch in the first place. Clearly when Jamie was told about Dad's crush on the blonde chick, she reacted in a way that left its mark."


	11. How to make Iziah cry

**Chapter 11 How to make Iziah cry**

Jamie sat on the edge of her new bed fiddling with the bright orange bedspread as Iziah put together her new jigsaw. Jamie's bright blue eyes lit up as each piece in place became a beautiful picture of stars and space.

"Is it done yet?" Jamie asked again for the millionth time, her long legs flinging off the edge.

"No" Iziah answered putting another peice in place, Jamie found that Iziah was very good at jigsaws, there never seemed to be a mistake from her slender fingers.

"What about now?"

"No Jamie"

"Now?"

"No" Iziah breathed out again, she was more shocked that she was being patient, usually by now annoyances were swiftly dealt with in a bloody horrible fasion.

"Izzy?"

"Yes Jamie?"

"Is it done yet?"

"Jamie I'll tell you when it's done"

"Hey where is that button that makes blueberry muffins?"

"Jamie there is no button like that, I never even considered a button like that"

"Are you sure? Cause it would be great to wake up, press a button and have blueberry muffins. Wink, wink"

"Jamie there is no muffin button"

Jamie hung her head in disappointment, a muffin button would be awesome.

"Now I have to go and install the cappuccino machine"

"But I don't even drink coffee!" Jamie protested as Iziah stood up from her jigsaw.

"Its not coffee Jamie, its cappuccino." Iziah put the finished jigsaw on the wall, for now it could hang there until Raven got around to her mechanics, Iziah swore that Raven could add a motor to just about anything.

"The cappuccino isn't for you anyways little girl" Iziah laughed wrapping her arm around Jamie's slender neck, it amazed it that a short time ago Iziah could picture herself snapping that neck, now she wanted to protect her from that, maybe as always Raven was right, Jamie's injury was a blessing in disguise.

"What is that whore doing here?" Iziah instantly growled out upon seeing her sister Brittney, Jamie was sure her silver eyes were now a dangerous red.

Raven instantly put herself between the two girls, Iziah could have her way as soon as Raven had finished with her experiment. "Iz, the whore is pickin up some clothin, she has exactly one minute, we will let her have that"

Iziah took a deep but not very calming breath, looking at her watch she watched the little hand going round, as soon as it hit twelve she could finally put the whore where she belonged, in hospital or some sort of morgue.

"Who's she?" Jamie asked in wonder looking at the blonde haired, blue eyed girl, she looked more like Jamie then the twins did. "Is she my mother?"

"No. She is no relation to us. She's just a random whore who has only thirty seconds to get outta my house before she finds herself flying like a harpoon"

"Izzy don't be mean," Jamie rolled her eyes at her sister before looking at the mystery blonde, "Don't worry about Izzy, she's always mean. So whats your name?"

"None of your business"

"Thats just rude, wait are you Izzy's sister?" Jamie asked looking between Izzy and the new girl. They were the same in manners at least.

"Believe me spaz, the last person I wanna be related too is that bitch, maybe thats why you have no real friends Izzy, your a bitch and not very bright"

It was a pathetic attempt at gettting to Izzy, so she had no friends, it made little to no difference to Izzy, clearly it made Jamie upset, because her slender hand smacked across Britneys face so hard the young blonde stumble back in surprise.

"Don't you dare insult Iziah, she is more of a woman than you will ever be, and even though she's a bitch people still love her and you nothin but a purple-monkey-dishwasher"

"And thats been a minute" Iziah's face shone with glee, Brittney had barely recovered from the slap when Iziah grabbed her pants and neck, like a pro hammer-thrower, Brittney went sailing through the glass ranch slider and out to the porch. Dusting her hands off she looked to Raven, "Don't you even start with me, she deserved it and you know why"

"I agree with Izzy, she deserved it and all because she's a dirty purple monkey dishwasher" Jamie looked to Raven as she made her point "And further more Izzy is way better than her because Iziah is the queen of evil and that girl is a whore"

She had no idea what was happening, but Izzy was over come with a weird emotion, it buzzed through her and made her eyes water up. From the slap to the verbal backup, Jamie had made her so proud. "Cuse me, there's somethin in my eye" Iziah rubbed her eyes as she flew up the stairs.

"Is she ok?" Jamie asked concerned that Iziah was suddenly leaking from the eyeballs.

"She'll be fine." Raven took her hand "Now lets see what I can do about that muffin button"

"Hooray!"


	12. Lollies

**Chapter 12 Lollies**

Jamie potted around her new room happily, it had taken a few days but at long last it was finished exactly how she wanted it, all the slutty clothes now exchanged for bright and non-slutty clothing, she couldn't tell a difference between the two but Iziah happily pointed out what was ok and what wasn't. Jamie didn't see a point in having clothing, if she had it her way, she would be naked all the time. It was simply easier than all the annoying buttons and zips. Izzy had finally finished the jigsaw, at night when she pulled the little cord the stars and planets lit up making Jamie's blue eyes dance. Shawn had finally convinced her to put all her new stuff away, she didn't want to incase she did it wrong and made someone mad, mainly Izzy, even Iziah had trouble with that one. All she could do was assure Jamie that she wouldn't be mad, it had taken a while and the last of her chocolate bar but after an hour Jamie was finally convinced to pack her room away. Shawn was in the lounge reading the paper while he listened to her melodic voice drift from her room. Jamie had no idea what she was singing but it would make her giggle every now and then, as long as she was happy Shawn didn't care what she sang. Raven sat at the table with her Ipod in as usual, just because she was home didn't mean she didn't want to block out the world.

Jamie pulled out a drawer and started neatly putting her new clothes inside, "Dad!"

"What Jamie!" Shawn yelled out, he had a feeling what she was about to ask,

"Can I be naked!"

"No Jamie!"

Jamie huffed as she went about putting her stuff away again, she pulled the drawer open and found a packet of something. Jamie cocked her head in wonder as she picked up the box, her eyes read the words easily but her brain didn't click them together. _What the hell was birth control? _Jamie opened the box and pulled out the packet, bright colours bulging through her eyes. "Lollies!" Jamie pulled them out and shoved them down her throat, they didn't taste like lollies but the bright colours wouldn't decieve her would they? Jamie's eyes lit up again as she started on the second tray. When she was done she flopped down to the floor, now she wasn't feeling so good.

"Dad!" Jamie yelled out flopping down so her head was on the bright pink carpet, now everything was spinning. "Daddy! I don't feel so good!"

Shawn sprinted up the hallway followed by Raven, "Jamie!" He quickly lept to her side, "What happened?"

"I ate some lollies and now I don't feel so good" Jamie looked at him terrifyed, "I don't feel so good Daddy, everything is spinning round and round and round and round" Jamie suddenly lent over and puked all over floor and over Shawn's body. Quickly he picked up his little girl and got her to the bathroom, Jamie still throwing up everything in her system. Shawn stroked her hair, whispering that would be ok, he was here beside her. Jamie stayed in the bathroom for a while, when she was done she looked up at her father, a big smile on her face. "Now I feel better" Jamie managed to get to her feet, still shaking a bit Shawb took her arm and helped her back to her room, Raven had quickly cleaned up and pulled down Jamie's blankets for her. Jamie crawled into bed, now she just wanted to sleep.

"Daddy?" Jamie asked sleepily, even puking had taken all her energy, "Whats birth control?"

"What?" Shawn's eyes practically popped out of his head like a cartoon, "Why do you wanna know that?"

"Thats what the box said, birth control. So I ate the lollies inside and now I want to sleep" Jamie's eyes closed and in a blink she was puffing out soft Z's. Shawn crept from the room hoping that she would be alright, he would keep a close eye on her from now on.

"Raven, we need to talk" Shawn got out after he had changed his clothes, Raven sitting at the table with the empty pill box and her notepad. "Why the hell does Jamie have birth control in her bloody drawer? Oh dear God, you don't think she was using them do you?"

"They weren't her's Dad, they were mine. I hid them in her drawer and forgot about them"

"Why do you have birth control?" Shawn asked more concerned than ever, neither of his girls should be having birth control, although he would admit that at least Raven was a step up from Jamie.

"I had a serious boyfriend remember?"

"You said you weren't sleeping with him"

"I wasn't, it was just if I decided too, I wanted to be safe or at least have something to fall back on"

"Raven you are seventeen, you shouldn't be using birth control at your age"

"I know and I wasn't using them, it was just incase. Besides I'm not with him anymore so I won't need them. I'm just sorry that poor Jamie found them"

"Speakin of that, will she be alright?"

"She'll be fine, she's thrown up alot of it so all she needs is some sleep now"

Shawn let out very relieved sigh "When she gets up I take it she won't remember this so please don't tell her"

Raven couldn't help the snort of laughter, "Yeah and I'll also tell her what slut-face did to her"

"Poor baby girl, this is the last thing she needs" Shawn sniffed sadly "That girl should be out with her friends and bringing home a boyfriend that I will superkick in the face, instead she's in her room barely remembering a thing"

Raven patted his shoulder "Dad I know it sucks, but this is the best possible outcome for Jam"

"What makes you say that?"

"Because the other option was death, which one would you rather?"

Shawn couldn't help the half smile, "Always so candid Raven. I'm gonna check on your sister"

"Ok, I'll be here studying"

Shawn left her as Raven pulled the pad towards her, her tidy scrawl bouncing off the page _Why would a thirteen year old girl need birth control pills? _Raven would figure it out eventually and when she found the reason, someone was going to die.


	13. Old friends & embarrassment

**A/N **I will get to the WWE soon I promise, but first just a few tastes of things Jamie has to go through in order to get there, hopefully they hit the spot and keep you guys interested, enjoy!

**Chapter 13 Old friends & embarrassment**

Jamie soon settled into life back at home, every day was a challenge and an adventure for the young girl. She was stuck in the process of re-learning everything that she once knew, it didn't seem to phase Jamie that she didn't always achieve her goal at first, Raven was right beside her the whole way telling her that it would be ok, and eventually Jamie would get it. Shawn was slowly getting used to her needs now, her questions no longer frustrated him although her question of naked time? was starting to get to him. No one, not even Raven could get it through to Jamie that getting naked anytime she wanted wasn't appropirate, but Jamie just didn't seem to understand, she only wanted to get naked, why were people stopping that.

"So are you ready for tonight?" Raven asked as she and Jamie walked around the mall. Raven needed some new supplies and it was the perfect time to pick up some under garments for Jamie, at least she could try stuff on and pick what she wanted.

"Whats tonight?" Jamie asked as they walked into a lingerie store. Frilly panties and sexy bra's for miles to come. Jamie picked up a frilly bright orange bra, "Can I have this one?"

"Go try it on"

"Naked time!" Her eyes lit up, her nimble fingers already clawing at the buttons.

"In the changing room" Raven laughed pushing her towards the changing room. Jamie's blue shirt flew over the top, her giggles floated over the store as she pulled on the orange bra, she came out needing it hooked up. Once Raven pushed her back to the changing room and did up the clasp, she was relieved to know that she had found Jamie's size without much effort. Raven looked at the tag, "Ok Jamie your looking for 34C, anything with that you can have"

Jamie tried to get out but Raven stopped her, "You need a shirt on Jamie"

She giggled as Raven slipped out first and handed her back the shirt, Raven quickly did it up and let Jamie loose in the store. Raven found that Jamie wasn't as bad as Shawn had made out. She wasn't throwing random bras on the floor, she was merely muttering 34C so she wouldn't forget it.

"Hi Jamie"

She turned around with a bright red lacy bra in her hands, two girls who looked nothing short of hookers smiled back at her.

"Hello" Jamie smiled at them before looking back at her bra, luckily it was 34C so she could keep it. "Do I know you?"

The two girls shot each other looks before smiling back at Jamie, she didn't like their smiles, they were more like evil smirks reserved for people they didn't like.

"So it is true, your all brain damaged now,"

"Yeah, so?" Jamie looked at them waiting for them to go on, Raven had told her every day that her injury made her a Michales, it made her more special than anyone else in the world and she shouldn't hide who she was, who she was now was a special girl who shouldn't worry about pathetic little bitches like these girls.

"So your a dummy now, typical. Girls with your last name always turn out like-" "Like what exactly Kimberly?" Raven asked from behind her, both girls looked to the older girl, taking in her entire tattooed psychotic frame. "Finish the sentence Kimberly, I'm curious to know what girls like us turn out like?"

They muttered insults about Jamie before leaving the store, still muttering like two bitches that needed to be shot. Raven gave them a dark look before turning brightly towards her little sister.

"Did you find any bras you like Jam?"

"Yeah these" Jamie grinned holding up about eight bras. "Can I have these?"

"Sure, Dad's paying for it not me" Raven laughed taking the stuff up to the counter while Jamie bounced on her feet, still clearly excited about shopping for bright colours.

On the way home Jamie asked a question that Raven swore she would be honest about, she wanted to lie but she knew in the long run it would only hurt Jamie, it was best to let her know now instead of letting her find out on her own.

"Raven what was I like before?"

"Before what?" Raven asked stalling for more time, a part of her hoped Jamie would lose interest.

"Before my injury, those girls talked to me like we knew each other"

"Course you knew each other, they used to be your best friends"

Jamie looked at Raven stunned "We were friends? Why were we friends?"

Raven wondered the same thing, although she saw the attraction, they were total backstabbing bitches like Jamie used to be. "I don't know."

"What was I like?" Jamie asked again, drawing a sigh from Raven's perfect ruby red lips.

"You were a bitch Jamie"

"You mean a bitch like a doggy or a bitch like Iziah?"

"I mean a bitch like that girl that insulted Izzy before you slapped the taste outta her mouth"

Jamie looked to Raven utterly horrifyed "No!"

"Yeah, but your not like that now Jamie"

"Why was I so mean?" Jamie's eyes bulged as something clicked in her head "Was I mean to _you_?"

"No, but you were mean to Izzy"

"Thats just the same as hurting you, oh why was I so horrible?"

Raven stopped in the middle of the footpath and looked Jamie in the eyes, that would get harder in the future, Jamie was already taller than herself, pretty soon Jamie would be like Stacy Keibler and Raven would be like Hornswoggle, only Raven knew that Jamie would still be afraid of her.

"Jamie we don't know why you were so horrible, you refused to tell us but eventually you will remember and when you do, you can tell me and I give you my word as the most psycho insane member of this family, I _will_ make it better"

"Promise?" Jamie asked her blue orbs not leaving steel grey. "Promise you will make it better?"

"I promise. And don't worry about those mean girls Jamie, you are far too good for them"

Jamie giggled, her face igniting into pleasure that made Raven glad she was honest. "When we get home can I show Dad my bras?" Jamie asked making the couple they passed give them odd looks. Neither Raven or Jamie cared or even acknowledge it, they simply weren't worth the time or effort.

"No, I don't think Dad wants to see your underwear, plus I think he will be getting ready for tonight"

"Whats tonight?"

"Dad and I think it'll be a good chance for you to get re-introduced to your family and to test out your newly learnt social skills, Dad is inviting a couple of old friends over as well, so we got a full house"

Jamie clapped her hands happily, "Yay! I love company! Then will it be naked time?"

"No Jamie, naked time is reserved for when you have a bath or shower"

"I love naked time, no buttons or zips and I get to get wet, I like getting wet!"

Raven laughed as she charged up the drive-way and into the house, shouting about company and soon it would be naked time.

After Raven had put Jamie's stuff away she re-joined her father in the kitchen, all his cooking skills passed on from Raven so at least she could trust that the food would be good. "Raven are you sure about this?" Shawn asked as he kept mashing the potatoes, "I don't want Jamie getting freaked out by all the people"

"She's excited about it actually" Raven lent against the counter, "Besides at some point she's gonna have to meet her uncle Hunter and her aunt Steph, she needs to meet Harmoni and Storm, and Rory and Murphy. It can't be that bad Dad"

"What makes you say that"

"Well she's already met queen of psycho Izzy, the rest aren't as bad compared to her"

Shawn let out a sigh, "Alright but the moment it goes wrong can you at least help Jamie get through it?"

"I always do, you should know that by now"

By the time dinner came around Jamie was bouncing up and down on her seat like it was a trampoline, she had re-met her sister Harmoni, a bright purple eye patch covering her left eye, she even got to meet Storm who looked just like the _X-man_, Jamie loved her white hair, it was so soft and silky. Once they were all seated, Raven at one end with Storm on her right and Jamie on her left. Jamie was sitting next to one of her father's friends, she forgot his name but that didn't matter to Jamie, she called him Fluffy, he didn't seem to mind, he laughed it off like it was normal. The plates came out and every one picked up their utensils to eat, Jamie's fork kept falling from her hands, little puffs of annoyances kept popping from her mouth. Eventually she got tired of trying and just let her fork lay there. Jamie picked up a handful of mashed potato and started to eat.

"This is really good Dad" Jamie said making everyone look at her as she licked it off her hand. Jamie looked to the guy next to her, eating his food with his fork like a pro. She eyed his chicken hungrily, "Can I have your chicken Fluffy?"

Without waiting for his answer Jamie just picked up his chicken and started to eat it.

"Jamie!" Shawn barked from the other end of the table "That is really rude"

Jamie put his chicken back on his plate and looked to him sheepishly "Sorry, I didn't think you would want it"

Kane put it back on her plate, he wasn't about to eat it now, not after Jamie had nibbled it "You take it Jamie"

"Thank you Fluffy" Jamie grinned at him patting his hand, little bits of potato left on his giant hand. Shawn shot a look at Raven, she couldn't help it, the whole thing was just funny and instead of doing anything about it, she just sat with Storm trying not to laugh.

"Dad what were those noises you were makin last night?" Jamie piped up again making everyone look at her.

"What noises?"

Jamie put down her potatoes and started to moan in a highly sexual way, her blue orbs rolling into her skull. "Ooh Shawn, so good!"

Everyone looked to Shawn who had suddenly tinted red, "I wasn't making any noises last night Jamie"

Jamie didn't get the reference, meaning not to talk about this at the table, instead she just went on "Yes you were! I heard you, moaning like you were a ghost, making oohs and ahhs and apparently you were coming, where were you going Dad?"

Raven put her head on the table, her small body shaking with laughter, she should of stopped Jamie from talking but she couldn't help it, Jamie was the only one that could get away with this right now.

"So Dad who were you with?" Iziah asked innocently, everyone looked to Shawn waiting for an answer.

"He was with himself Izzy, and he was going somewhere because he was coming, where were you going Dad?"

"We are not talking about this anymore" Shawn got out, finally Raven said something.

"Jam, eat your food, its getting cold"

Jamie looked back to her food gleefully, "I like food"

Everything went back to normal for a moment and they talked about things that were suitable, of course Shawn was still getting those looks from his brother and his friends.

"So Shawn who were you with?" Kane asked un-able to restrain himself from asking.

"Was it that pretty lady I saw you talking to last weekend?" Storm asked quietly, her small voice barely audible.

"You were talking to a pretty lady? Was she the one screaming last night, cause that was really annoying, I was trying to enjoy my naked time" Jamie piped in again. "Ooh can I get naked now?"

"No" Raven looked at her sister still trying not to laugh.

Hunter cast a look at his brother, those tinted cheeks was either embarrassment or anger, neither option was something he wanted right now.

"Ok everyone be quiet or so help me God I will take my pants off" Hunter snapped standing up, his hands on his belt.

"If he gets naked does that mean I can?" Jamie asked hopefully,

"No"

"How come he's allowed to get naked and I'm not. Totally un-fair"

"Jamie no one wants to see his junk, people however will like yours"

Jamie looked clearly puzzled, shaking it loose she looked to Steph, "Weren't you fatter the last time I saw you? I swear you've lost weight"

"Jamie! We do not say things like that" Shawn spit out, Steph however laughed it off.

"I was pregnant Jam, I had the baby and thats why I'm not fat"

"Oh! That makes sense. How did you get the baby out?"

"With a lot of pushing and swearing"

Jamie started pushing, it looked like she was hulking up, a lot of grunting coming from her mouth, her little face turning a shade of red.

"Jamie what are you doing?" Shawn asked tiredly, this was the worst dinner he had ever had, he just wanted it over with.

"I'm pushing a baby out of my va-jay-jay" Jamie answered like he should of known that all along, it was quite obvious what she was doing.

At long last the night was over and Jamie was gleefully getting changed into her pj's, happily shouting that it was finally naked time.

"So I think that went well" Raven said looking at her father, she couldn't help but smile, it was certainly the best family dinner she had ever been too, at least this one didn't end with Iziah throwing someone through a window, although that could of been fun too.

"I have never been so embarrassed"

"Jamie embarrassed you?"

Shawn slammed the dishes away, "The whole evening was embarrassing, I don't ever want to go through that again. That girl should be kept away from social situations"

Raven gave him a hard look, she could understand why he was embarrassed but that didn't stop her annoyance. "Let me ask you somethin, are you embarrassed of me and Izzy? What about Harmoni and Jeff? What about Storm?"

"No"

"Weird, me and Izzy are both psychotic, Harm only has one eye and Jeff, well he just brings on questions due to his skin colour, and Stormy looks like a freak straight out a circus"

"Raven whats your point?" Shawn slammed the plate down almost breaking it.

"Your not embarrassed by us, so why are you embarrassed by Jamie?"

"Because she!" Shawn started but couldn't finish the sentence, he wanted to finish it but he couldn't find the words.

"I think the evening was alot more enjoyable then it could of been, instead of a girl that could of made Iziah snap with anger, all she did was make everyone laugh, and I would rather spend an evening laughing at the random words then an evening with Iziah in the cop shop trying to calm her down" Raven's cold words cut him deeper than anything, "Now I'm gonna make sure Jam is in her pjs and in bed, I suggest you get over yourself and realise that instead of emabrrassment you should be feeling immensly proud that after all the negatives, Jamie still has a reason to be positive"


	14. I helped!

**Chapter 14 I helped!**

When Jamie got up in the morning she instantly put on some clothes and went out to see her father, she heard what he said and even though she didn't get it, Raven explained it and even though it hurt, Jamie only wanted to make him happy and proud. Without giggling or randomly saying weird things, she sat down at the table and asked for some toast.

"Jamie are you ok?" Shawn asked gently, after laying awake for hours he decided that Raven was right, Jamie had beaten many odds to be here, and even though she held a very visible difference, Shawn should be embracing it and encouraging her, not getting all put out of joint because she was now different.

"I'm ok" Jamie said quietly putting her head down, impulses by the dozen rushed at her but determined not to embarrass him even more she kept it to herself. She wanted to ask about naked time or the muffin button but she didn't, she had to keep it to herself. She had too.

"Jamie, are you sure your ok?"

"Yes Dad"

"Morning guys" Raven uttered coming downstairs, for a moment Jamie's blue eyes lit up again but just in time she caught herself. "Jam you ok?"

"Yes Raven"

Raven shot a look at her father, _see what you did, now she thinks theres something wrong with her_

"Jamie I want to talk about last night" Shawn started making Jamie look up finally.

"I know and I'm sorry that I made you angry. I won't do it again"

Shawn put down his toast and looked at his young innocent girl, "Jamie I'm not embarrassed by you, your sister is right and I have to admit that last night was pretty funny"

Jamie suddenly burst into a large grin, "Your not mad at me?"

"Of course not, but next time can we at least try to do things a little differently?"

"Ok I won't steal Fluffy's chicken, thats all I can do"

"Deal"

Jamie jumped up from her chair, shouting all the way to the bathroom "Finally! Naked time!"

Raven looked to her father, "Look how happy you've made her just by not being a jerk"

"Gotta admit, rather see her happy than upset"

Jamie spent most of the afternoon in her room pottering around doing nothing really. The front door slammed shut and Jamie was informed that Shawn had gone out for a while and Raven would be upstairs. Raven just needed to listen out for any loud crashes or screams. Jamie opened her door slowly, her eyes peering into the hall, "Now I can find that candy Dad has hidden in his room" Jamie tip-toed down the hall and into her father's room. Quietly she opened his drawers, looking for the candy she knew he had hidden, Jamie wasn't allowed much sugar because it made her even more jumpy and over excited. Opening his wardrobe door, her eyes lit up, the candy had to be down there smothered by his clothes. Pawing through it carefully, right at the back she saw a bunch of video tapes on top of each other, neither of them had labels which made Jamie even more confused. Why would they be un-labled and how would her Dad know what they were if they weren't labled. Jamie's eyes lit up again, taking all the tapes she could carry she took them to her room where a video player was all set up. Once she was sitting on her bed and the tape was in, Jamie sat with her pen ready to give it a name.

"I like the music" Jamie smiled to herself as the scene played out. A busty blonde secretary sat at her desk typing, then for some reason her boss, a bulky moustached man came up to her and started talking. Jamie didn't like his voice so she muted the tv.

"Thats better" Jamie went back to her watching as the two on screen kept talking, her eyes started to bulge as the two characters began to get naked. "OMG! There getting naked! This is the best video ever!" Jamie's smile grew wider as her blue eyes flicked over the busty blonde going down on her boss. She didn't quite understand what was going on or what they were doing but all she saw was two people naked and no one was telling them to put pants on. "This is the best movie ever!" Jamie cheered as the 'boss' mounted his secretary, "Ooh he's pinning you lady, one, two, three! You lose!" Jamie yelled at the screen again. When it was over, they began to get dressed making Jamie look around her room for her Dad, "Why are you putting pants on? Dad's not here"

The tape finished and Jamie took it out, with her marker she very carefully wrote on it, "Naked secretary" It took her a while because she had to look up how to spell those words. She put the next tape in and went back to watching, this time it was three girls sitting on a fluffy pink rug. "I like the rug, its pink" And in a flash, _they_ began to get naked too, Jamie was bouncing by this time, "Yay! Naked time, I am totally loving this movie. There all naked!" Jamie kept watching as two of them started kissing, Jamie understood what kissing was, "How come your not kissing her?" Jamie asked the screen as though it would answer her, "Don't leave her out, thats just mean" Like it heard her, the left out girl started to join in making Jamie cheer again "Yay! Hey her boobies look like mine! Wait, if you guys are naked does that mean I can" Jamie didn't wait for an answer and took off all her clothes as she watched her new favourite movie. No, Jamie didn't understand that she was watching her father's porn. All she understood was, there was a correct time when being naked was ok, when you were with three girls or you were a secretary. After all her watching and writing, Jamie put all the tapes back where she found them, as she stacked them as they were all with her new labels, Jamie quickly looked around to make sure that no one could see her. She put 'Naked secretary and three girls under her shirt. Once she was back in her room, she put naked secretary back on, she loved how everyone was naked all the time and no one was yelling anything about pants.

"Jamie! I'm home!" Shawn finally yelled after a while, Jamie bounced out of her room fully dressed much to her father's relief. "Hey baby girl, how was the day?"

"Good. I found a movie! I love it so much, will you watch it with me?"

"Sure" Shawn shrugged out of his jacket, "You put it on and I'll get some popcorn"

"Yay!" Jamie cheered running to her room and getting the secretary movie. Eagerly she put it on as her father settled with her on the couch. He thought nothing of the busty blonde, except maybe that she had nice tits, not something he shared with Jamie.

"The best part is coming up" Jamie could hardly sit still, before Shawns' eyes it became all too clear, Jamie was watching porn, _his_ porn. Just as the naked skin came into view, Shawn turned it off.

"You should not be watching that young lady" He said sternly,

"Why not? I found it in your closet"

"What?"

Jamie shrugged happily, "I found some tapes in your closet and they weren't marked so I watched them and labled them."

"You watched them?" Shawn looked at her horrifyed, "You watched all of them?"

"Yeah" Jamie smiled at him, "I labled them for you, now you know what is what"

Shawn looked at her speechless as she took her tape out, "Your welcome Daddy, if you don't mind, I'm gonna keep the secretary, she's pretty" Jamie skipped away to her room so she could finish watching it. Now Shawn had a new set of issues to worry about. Letting out a deep groan he decided to leave it for a moment, Jamie was happy and quiet for a moment, Shawn went straight to the bathroom and got into the shower. While she was quiet and happy, he wasn't going to spoil it, hopefully Raven would explain it to her, lord knows he didn't want too.


	15. Meeting the neighbours

**Chapter 15 Meeting the neighbours**

It seemed that normal days were a rareity these days, with Jamie around nothing was ever considered normal, but for the sake of her eardrums and making Jamie adjust to at least one normal thing, Raven was going to try. So while she was in the kitchen with her Ipod singing as loud as she could, Jamie was outside on the porch with Iziah, Jamie actually liked talking to Iziah now, she wasn't as mean and evil as she made out, if anything, Iziah was like a gentle lamb, with a freaking butcher knife. Jamie shuffled away from her sister, the funny smell of her really fat smoke tickled Jamie's nose and made her blue eyes water.

"I thought you didn't like the outside world?" Jamie asked as a ladybug crawled along her long leg up to her knee.

"Well my special medicine **that you must never try because it will ruin your life**, allows me to be more tolerant of the world"

Jamie giggled, "It smells funny, does it taste funny?"

"Kinda tastes like chicken and 'tatos"

Jamie's eyes lit up, "Can I try some?"

In her nearly stoned state Iziah was actually considering it, until her sister shouted out the window,

"Do it and you die!"

Iziah laughed along with Jamie, "I swear she hears everything Jam, can't say a damn thing without her shouting"

"I'm surprised she can hear with the music going all the time"

"Maybe she has more ears than we realise"

Jamie laughed again "You only have two ears Izzy, no one can have more than two. Silly girl, you is so silly sometimes"

"Yeah thats me, silly and just plain psycho"

Jamie patted her arm with comfort "Don't be so hard on yourself Izzy, your not psychic"

"Izzy! Can you go next door and get the pots and pans back? I'm gonna need em for cookin!" Raven shouted out the window breaking up the weird conversation. Iziah sighed standing up, instantly she fell back down on her tiny ass, giggling at nothing.

"I am far too stoned to be walkin anywhere" Iziah mumbled, looking at Jamie she decided that she could do it.

"Jam can you go next door and get the pots and pans back? Rae needs them for cooking, apparently"

Jamie's face fell into a sadness that even made the ice around Iziah's heart melt, "I can't, talking to people is too hard, they don't get it and I get confused and then I ask silly questions and it ends with me getting naked and Dad yelling at me, I don't want him yelling again, he was yelling all last night and it was really annoying"

"Jam, I'll be right here, all you need to do is knock on the door and when they answer ask nicely for the pots and pans. Once you have them, come home, see? Simple"

Jamie heaved a long sigh but picking herself up she went out the gate and next door. She could do this, when Iziah explained it, it didn't seem too hard. Once Jamie was at the end of the driveway, she turned her head left and right, she had no idea where to go but not wanting to ask for help with everything, she just randomly went to the right.

"John, if I'm wrong then can you tell Izzy it was your fault? She can't hurt you, your bigger than her" Jamie whispered to her only friend right now, it was a shame he wasn't even real but still Jamie would take it. Going up the neat path she kept whispering confidence, it was easy, if Raven could do it, then so could she. Jamie knocked on the door and waited for it to open, her hands suddenly becoming sweaty and for some reason shaky. When it was opened, Jamie sighed in relief, so far, so good.

"Hello!" Jamie beamed at the older man on the other side, "Can I have the pots and pans please?" Jamie asked proudly, she had remembered why she was here, so far everything was going smoother than she thought.

He looked down at her confused, "I'm sorry, you are?"

"I'm Jamie, from next door, and can I have the pots and pans please?"

"I'm sorry, I think you have the wrong house sweetie, I haven't got your pots and pans"

Jamie looked to him confused, her blue eyes seeking help. Where did she go wrong? She followed the instructions perfectly, didn't she? Jamie couldn't remember, "Are you sure you don't have them?" Jamie asked hopefully,

"Sorry honey, wrong house" He shut the door right in her face leaving her even more confused.

"Hey, wrong house" Iziah suddenly popped up from the fence, "Its over this way Jam"

"You could of told me that you bimbo" Jamie snapped utterly confused and lost, still she walked away until she was at her own drive-way, "Ok now where?"

"Left!" Iziah shouted, Jamie however thought it was John,

"Your talking, finally! Now you have to stop being a rude bastard" Jamie skipped up the path and to the door, raising her hand to knock she stopped, Iziah popped up from the other side, "Whats wrong?"  
"Forgot why I'm here, its about flowers right?"

"Pots and pans Jamie"

Jamie giggled knocking on the door and waited for an answer. Thats when she saw it, the white button, sitting there aching to be touched and pressed. Not being able to resist much longer, she pushed it. Music chimed out which made her whole face light up, it was music, so soft and sweet. Pressing it again and again she finally got a different sound.

"Alright! I'm coming fucker!"

Jamie looked at it confused, how the hell did Iziah get over here that damn fast. The door pulled back and Jamie was staring at a young boy, one her own age. His peircing green eyes fixated on her coldly, a mop of black hair sitting on his head messily.

"Yes?" He eyed her up and down, taking in her long legs, barbie blonde hair and bright blue eyes, he kept the groan of annoyance to himself, the less he had to do with hooker-barbie doll types the better.

"Hi!" Jamie beamed, "Can I have the pots and pans please?"

"What?"

Jamie stamped her foot in annoyance "Damnt, do I have the wrong house again? Man this is the total opposite of super special awesome, whatever that is"

He just looked at her, Jamie was slowly getting used to it, all the stares and pointing although she didn't expect them to do it right in front of her, some people were just that damned rude.

"I'm Jamie, from next door and I was told that I had to come over here and get back the pots and pans so we could do some cooking"

His face finally dawned at the new info, "Right, sorry, I'll get them for you"

Jamie waited on the front step patiently as she could, hopping from one foot to the other. Finally he returned with the cooking gear she had asked for. "Thank you! I thought I had the wrong house, that would be more annoying than Iziah and she's pretty annoying"

"Your Iziah's sister?"

"Yes, do you know her?"

"I've met her once," He held out his hand "I'm Luke, we moved here not long ago"

"Luke? I like that name, its pretty"

Luke laughed, already regretting that he already named her a bimbo-slut, he wasn't sure what was exactly wrong with Jamie, but it was quite obvious that whatever was wrong with her, wasn't her fault. And as long she wasn't a whore then Luke could live with it.

"I should get these back, can I ask you one question though?"

"Sure"

"How old are you? Your really tall, like me"

"I'm fifteen"

"That comes after fourteen right?"

"Sure does"

"Awesome," Jamie giggled at something foreign to Luke, "Anyways I'll see you tomorrow or" Jamie didn't finish her sentence she just walked away down the path and to her own house. Luke gave the strange leggy beauty one last glance before shutting the door.

"I've got them!" Jamie bounced all the way up the drive-way, she was so happy that she had completed her task, with only a little bit of error. In the end she had gotten what she asked for so that was all that mattered.

"You don't gotta shout, I'm standing right here Jamie" Iziah pointed out, Jamie cocked her head to the side and looked at her sister,

"If you could pop up at random times to help me, then why couldn't you get the pots and pans yourself?"

Iziah didn't have to come up with anything because Jamie had lost interest, she was back to hollering in happiness about her completed task. Dropping the pans inside she began to do her victory dance around the lounge.

"Told you she was smarter than you realise" Raven said popping up out of no where making her sister almost jump outta her skin.

"Must you do that? Gonna give me another fucking heart attack"

Raven ignored it, as she always did. "I told you Izzy, she's smarter than you realise"


	16. Back to normality for the both of uz

**Chapter 16 Back to normality for both of uz**

"Go and ask her"

Luke rolled his eyes annoyed as his mother went on and on. The morning had started out so normal, get up, get ready for the first day of school, make sure he had all his books and the other bits and peices. He ate his breakfast slower than normal, trying to hold off going to school a little longer. Just when he was finished and put his plate in the dishwasher, his mother started with her latest idea. In order to make a friend, at least with the neighbours, Luke apparently had to go next door and ask Jamie if she wanted to walk to school with him. Luke didn't want to go and ask her, firstly he didn't know her and asking her something like that just seemed fucked up, and secondly they weirded him out, he had seen the older twin smoking her joint talking to the plants, the other outside practising some sort of combat with a very long thick hunting knife, and then there was Jamie.

"Lukas, do I have to repeat myself?" She asked of her son, her hands on her shapely hips.

"No, fine I'll ask her, even if it is weird and fucked up"

"Good, just remember to be nice, I know thats a stretch for you Lukas" She gave him a peircing look, her son was so angry these days, she put it down to his father dying but she couldn't be sure, he never talked to her about anything like that anymore. "And don't be rude, apparently Jamie needs a soft hand, according to Shawn"

"Yeah, yeah" Luke mumbled grabbing his bag and heading out the door. He wondered if he could get away with just heading to school and not going next door. His mother was probably watching from the window, ready to accuse him of not keeping his word. Grudgingly he opened the gate and went up the concrete to the wooden porch. Tapping on the ranch slider he could already see inside, her father at the table, her sister drinking coffee and Jamie fiddling with her uniform. Raven pulled the door open,

"Hello boy from next door, where have I heard that?"

"Uh hi, I was wondering if Jamie wanted to walk to school with me?" Luke hoped that she said no and just left him to find his way.

"You wanna walk to school with me?" Jamie looked to him slightly confused, why the hell would anyone want to walk with her, knowing that she would most likely embarrass them.

"Yeah, but if you don't wanna then sweet as"

"Raven, can I?"

"Sure, saves me gettin up"

Jamie jumped with joy, her bright eyes made Luke smile, it had been a while since he had something to smile about. "Yay!" Jamie picked up her bag and headed out the door with her new friend.

"So what kind of music do you like?" Luke asked as they walked, he figured he might as well try to make some sort of effort, even if Jamie was more interested at the flowers in the gardens of random houses.

"Have you heard that song that goes, do-do-do do-do-do?"

Oddly enough Luke actually understood what Jamie was trying to sing, even if it was way off tune it would make Jillian Hall sound great by comparison. "Oh you mean Hurricane, by _Theory of a deadman_?"

"I don't know bands but I like that song, it has an awesome beat" Jamie giggled, "Do you like movies?"

"What kind of movies?"

"Ones with pictures, duh"

Luke laughed "There are all kinds of movies Jamie, horror, comedy, thriller"

"Oh, see I didn't know that. So what kind of movies do you like?"

"Horrors, comedies and thrillers"

"I like ones where people die and they all scream oh no not me Mr serial killer sir"

"Horrors?"

"I don't find them horrible, I think their funny. That guy with the British accent who also plays the guy with the bald head and clone, now thats scary"

"_Austin Powers_?"

Jamie shivered, "That movie is scary, I hate that movie"

Luke couldn't help but smile, "I take it British people scare you Jamie"

"Yes, finally someone that gets it"

All the way to school they talked and Luke found that with only a few flaws, Jamie actually wasn't bad to talk too, it had its confusion, mainly from Jamie but she was like any other girl in her own way. Luke couldn't help but like her, there was a certain energy that she held, maybe it was her bright blue eyes or engaging smile, the more they talked, the more Luke hoped that this was one friend he could keep. Hell he was already thinking that he would trade anything if it meant Jamie would be his.

After school they walked home, it was easier to talk since the ice had been broken. Jamie still held that amazing smile even thought she told Luke that her day wasn't the best, his wasn't so great either but walking home with her made it worth it. He dropped her off at her drive-way.

"Wanna walk together tomorrow?" Luke asked hopefully, now he wanted her to say yes, say yes more than anything.

"Sure, at least I won't get lost and you won't get bored, everyone wins!" Jamie cheered running up the drive-way.


	17. Bullies & defence

**Chapter 17 Bullies & defence**

Since that first meeting, Jamie and Luke had become solid friends, he was used to her ways now and to a point he considered himself her older brother, Jamie was just happy for a friend that was real. She still talked to John and considered him her friend, but what she needed was someone real and Luke was the best one she could of asked for. Luke waited outside of the classroom as he always did, he loved walking her home, it was the best thing he had going these days. He thought that would make him sad, but it only made him happy, having Jamie was better than he could of hoped, of course he was still hiding that little secret from her, he wasn't sure how exactly someone like Jamie would react, normal people didn't like, lord knows what Jamie would say. When she came out of the classroom, her usually bright face was brimming with tears, a red welt on her face. Silently Jamie followed him out of school, her mouth not dripping anything.

"Jam, what happened?" Luke asked softly, he hated that Jamie was so upset, her whole personalty would change and it only cemented that Jamie was different to everyone else, and he didn't want her to feel like that, so alienated and alone. It was how he felt most of the time and it sucked, he didn't want Jamie to ever feel the same way he did.

"Nothing"

"Something happened" He pressed gently but it didn't work. Instead Jamie just clamped her mouth down and refused to speak. When they got home Luke came with her up the stairs, hopefully Jamie would open up to Raven.

"Everything ok?" Raven asked as soon as they got in, Shawn's eyes suddenly locked onto Luke and accusing him of what he did. He didn't like it that Luke was friends with her, he hated it that he had these anger stages, especially around his little girl.

"Something happened at school and Jamie won't say what it was" Luke supplied as Jamie sat down in a heap in the middle of the tiled floor.

"Jamie, what happened at school?"

"Nothing" Jamie mumbled flopping down making her head make a slight thud. "It doesn't matter"

"Is that whore Sabrina giving you a hard time again?" Raven asked gently, from what she had heard, people stuck to talking about Jamie behind her back, something she could handle, but this Sabrina bitch was just a plain bully, her aim in life to make Jamie's life hell. Raven wanted to go down there but was strictly forbaded, Shawn hated it that Jamie was being bullied but Raven getting in trouble wasn't something he needed. And knowing Raven, it would go far beyond words, and Raven would wind up in alot of trouble.

"She told me I was retarded, and she slapped me."

Raven pursed her lips together as Luke went off the hinges,

"That whore is dead!"

"Calm down Luke"

"I will not calm down Raven, that whore deserves to be fucking shot" Luke growled, he should of known Sabrina was behind this. Sabrina was the only reason that made Jamie so upset. Luke banged out the door still shouting death threats.

"Jamie, if it makes you feel better, I will teach you some defence moves"

"Oh no you don't" Shawn cut in, "Violence isn't the answer Raven, you know that"

"Its not violence, its defence, at least when that whore goes to hit her, Jamie will be able to block it and defend herself"

"No" Shawn said as though that was the last of it.

"Wait, how come she's allowed to hit me but I'm not allowed to defend myself?"

"Yeah Dad, how come the whore can hit her, but Jamie isn't allowed to defend herself?"

"Fine, you can teach her some defence but you aren't allowed to go round hurting people"

Jamie sat up and smiled as her father stalked from the room, "I don't wanna hurt people, I just want to be able to stop that girl from hitting me"

"Has she hit you before?"

"She likes tripping me over and calling me names" Jamie said sadly, "How come everyone else is allowed to be liked but I'm not allowed?"

"Luke likes you remember?"

Jamie brightened "Yeah, and John likes me." She got up and followed Raven outside, "C'mon John, lets get some defence going. Maybe tomorrow when she hits me, I can stop it. Hopefully"

By the time she came back inside, Jamie was worn out and happy, she was beyond excited to have Raven teaching her some defence, even if she didn't remember it at least it took her mind off that little bitch for a while. Jamie was so tired that she didn't even have the energy to watch her favourite movie, three girls and a pink rug. Raven checked that she was in bed and asleep before slipping out to her own room. A few moments later Shawn was up there knocking on her door.

"Are you sure this is the right move?" Shawn asked gently, he had made the mistake in enrolling his older girls in martial arts, now they were like killing machines, Jamie was still innocent, he didn't want her to solve her problems with angry violence like the other girls did.

"She doesn't like hurting people Dad, but she doesn't want to be that whores punching bag forever, and I don't want that either"

Shawn sighed, "I know but what if this makes it worse"

"If it does then I'll take care of it, as I always do. Now if you don't mind, I gotta finish this paper and send it off before the deadline"


	18. I can't believe it worked!

**Chapter 18 I can't believe it worked!**

Jamie felt more at ease when she walked to school that morning with Luke, she was glad that he had calmed down, although she did feel special when he told her that he got angry because he hated that Jamie was so upset. When she got to school, people talked about her like she couldn't hear it, she just pretended that they were saying nice things but were too busy to say it to her face. That was ok, maybe they could tell her later. Luke dropped her off at geography and went to his class. Today he was more at ease, Jamie seemed really confident in her newly learnt skills of defence. As he walked down the hall to his class, the object of his affection walked past, Luke let out a cool hello as they passed. He wanted to go back and talk up a storm but his voice wouldn't allow it. Instead he puffed out a sigh and continued on with his day.

By the end of the day, Luke and Jamie were more than glad to get home, as they walked out happily talking, the bully couldn't help but interfere.

"Look its the spastic" Sabrina mocked her, she hoped that Jamie's little blue eyes would well up like they always did. Instead Jamie turned around and smiled.

"Ja-mie." She pronounced slowly as though she was talking to a child "Can you not say my name?"

Sabrina rolled her green eyes, flipping brown hair over her shoulder, her two friends smirking at them like they were better. "I can say your name, I'm more shocked that you remember what your name even is"

"I may not remember my name first thing in the morning, but I remember your's. Whore"

Sabrina's face went bright red, usually Jamie would well up and try and bolt from the room "What did you just call me?"

"I didn't call you anything, I just said your name, whore"

"I am not a whore" Sabrina snapped "Aplogize for what you just called me, now"

Jamie looked at her right in the face, "No. Your not Raven, so I don't have to listen to you"

Sabrina pulled her arm up and on reflex Jamie blocked it and punched her right in the face. Sabrina stumbled backwards, her nose spurting bright red blood. Jamie jumped up and down with joy, "I can't believe it worked!" Jamie flexed her muscles as the three girls stalked away, aiding their fallen friend. "I am so awesome and strong!"

Luke laughed as he guided Jamie away "C'mon champ, lets get you home"

As soon as Jamie got inside the front door, she was still gloating with her victory. "I can't believe it worked!" Jamie cheered dancing around the lounge room, Luke sat on the lazy boy chair laughing with his friend, "You did very well Jamie, don't think that whore will pick on you again"

"I do feel sorry for her though, I mean if she knew how to block, she wouldn't be bleeding"

"Lets just be thankful that you know how to block and she doesn't"

Jamie continued dancing as Raven came downstairs, looking very tired and worn out. "What happened?"

"Jamie punched the whore in the face and broke her pretty little nose" Luke informed her while Jamie still danced around the room.

"I'm happy for you Jam, but could you keep it down, I'm tired and I'm trying to sleep"

"Sorry Raven" Jamie settled down, she kept dancing but she was now doing it with no sound, which made it look even funnier.

"Raven aren't you meant to be sleeping?" Shawn asked as came in to find Jamie dancing and Raven rubbing her head.

The door bell went off making Raven groan in annoyance, "Dude seriously, just wanna sleep in peace"

"Go back to bed and I'll answer the door" Shawn soothed as he pulled open the ranch slider to find a prim and proper woman on the other side. Shawn kept his own annoyance to himself, sadly this bitch on the doorstep wasn't a new face.

"Hello Amber, how are you?" Shawn asked darkly at least he was trying to be polite.

"Your daughter is out of control," Amber snapped from the doorstep, "She hit my little girl and broke her nose"

"Well well well, look who it is, the queen bimbo" Raven smirked propping herself up on the bench, Raven had had her own troubles with Amber's older daughter Megan, and now Jamie was having trouble with Sabrina. "Hows Megan, still a slut?"

"Raven!"

"And how are you? Still insane?" Amber retorted like a child,

"Hey!" Shawn snarled at the older woman, he didn't get too far because Amber went on trying to one up the smart-arsed tattooed beauty.

"I have you know my Megan is working for a top notch real estate firm while your what? Right doing nothing and will wind up back in the nut house where you belong"

"Funny, cause I saw Megan down at the whore house on my way to work."

"My Megan isn't a whore, like some people"

Raven smirked in her victory, "Really, according to my sources the only real estate she's sellin is whats between her legs. Like mother like daughter, I guess"

"Raven Venom, that is enough!" Shawn snapped but the damage had been done. Raven pointed her finger gun before blowing off the steam. She gave one last smirk before going back to her room.

"Your daughter punched my little girl in the face" Amber snapped turning back to Shawn. Evenly he looked at the older woman,

"And your daughter has made it her mission to make my little girl's life hell. So I say she got what she deserved."

"I demand you apologize at once"

"My girl will not apologize to that bully, now I suggest you get off my property before I ring the police and report your tresspassing"

Amber stifly turned on her heel and left. Shawn slammed the door shut with a thump.

"Are you mad at me because I hit that girl?" Jamie asked shyly, now she felt bad that her dad was in trouble.

Shawn gave a sigh grasping the bridge of his nose as Jamie went on sadly.

"Next time she hits me, I'll let her"

Shawn looked at his little girls innocent eyes "The next time she hits you, break her face" Shawn kissed the top of her head lovingly and let her enjoy the moment.


	19. Parentteacher interview

**Chapter 19 Parent/teacher interview**

Jamie bounded down the stairs happily, singing happy birthday to herself. She had marked it on her calendar the moment Raven told her, today she was turning fifteen or sixteen, she couldn't remember which and she didn't really care. It was meant to be a great day and thats exactly what she was going to do. Jamie was determined to enjoy her day.

"Happy birthday honey" Shawn kissed the top of her head as she sat down.

"Thank you Dad, is Luke coming today?" She asked the same question every morning, not noting that Shawn's eyes would narrow and grow with concern.

"Yes, he'll be here in ten minutes to walk you to school."

"Morning Jamie." Raven yawned sitting down at the table, "Need coffee"

Jamie dutifully got up and made her one, loading it with tons of sugar. "Is there something you wanna say to me?" Jamie asked hopefully as she set the cup down. Raven looked up at her innocent face,

"Hmmm, what could I possibly say to you on this day?" Raven tapped her peirced chin with her slender finger, "Could I tell you to have a good day?"

"No" Jamie shook her head, "It does have something to do with this day"

"Is it that Dad has a parent/teacher interview with your teachers?"

Jamie's smile started to fade a little, so Raven decided to let the cat out of the bag "Of course I know its your birthday, how could I forget? The day you were born was the day I was no longer an elf." Raven let out a wistful sigh as Jamie giggled "And now that your sixteen I now know the truth, your always gonna be taller than me"

Jamie threw her arms around her sister, "But your a special elf, one that has magical, mystical kung-fu powers"

Raven laughed as the door slid open and Luke walked through it, Shawn kept the growl to himself when he wrapped his arms around Jamie and kissed her cheek lightly.

"Happy b-day pumpkin"

Jamie hugged him tight "Thanks Lukey, now lets get to school before we is late"

"Jamie instead of coming home after school, you are to wait at the front gate for Dad, you have parent teacher interviews 'member"

"Ok" Jamie grinned before hugging Raven good bye

"And when you get home, I'll have a birthday surprise for you"

"Thank you Raven"

"Your welcome honey"

Jamie forgot that she wasn't meant to come home, she thought it was tad odd that Luke wasn't with her.

"Should I go back?" Jamie asked more than confused, she didn't want to go back, she wanted to upwrap the present in the lounge, it was a bright purple with a lovely pink bow.

"Nah, stay here and un-wrap your present, I'll let Dad know what happened, I'm sure they can talk without you."

Jamie plopped down in the lounge and began to slowly un-wrap her present, it was the only way her fingers would do what she wanted, slow and steady wins the race, or at least thats what Raven said.

"Did you really expect her to remember?" Raven whispered, "Look I'm sure you guys can talk without her and besides she wants to un-wrap her present and she should do it before it runs outta air" "What I got her isn't important, ok hangin up now"

Raven put her phone down and sat beside Jamie, "Would you like some help Jam?"

"No thanks, I got it" Jamie concentrated on the un-wrapping process, Raven was starting to get a little anxious but her fears were put to rest, Jamie got tired of slow and just grabbed a big chunk of paper and tore it open. When it was un-wrapped Jamie was staring at a box, her face lit up. "You got me a box! How did you know?"

"Its not the box Jamie, your present is inside the box"

"Its opens? This just gets better!" Jamie pulled the top off and stared down at the cute little animal inside, her whole face broke into happiness, "You got me a piggie! Oh he's so cute!" Jamie picked him up carefully and craddled it like a baby, she had always wanted her own pet but apparently she couldn't have one because she wouldn't be able to take care of it, Jamie actually understood that to a point, there were days when she hardly knew what the hell she was doing, let alone take care of another living thing. Raven, however believed she was ready, and if she wasn't then at least Jamie would a new learning curve.

"You are so cute" Jamie beamed rocking the scared runt in her arms, "Oh don't be scared piggie, mummy will take care of you, yes I will, yes I will" Jamie lent down and rubbed her nose against the little runts, "Can I name him?"

"Sure can"

"I'm-a call you Spider-Pig. I don't know why" She cooed down at the small animal, she never thought she would ever own a pet let alone one that was one of her many favourite colours. "You is so cute! So cute, yes you are, yes you are"

"Jamie!"

"Yes?" She looked to her sister,

"I've set up his home and I've set you up a list of things you need to do in order to take care of him, now I suggest you go take a look and get yourself used to takin care of Spider-Pig"

"Ok!" Jamie rushed to her room, Spider-Pig making little oinks all the way, in a blur of blonde, Jamie came back and hugged her sister happily "Thank you Raven, I love him"

"Your welcome honey. Now go take care of him, Dad will be home soon"

By the time Shawn got home, Jamie was fast asleep on the couch, her little piggie right beside her. The moment Shawn saw it, he looked to Raven. "What did I tell you? No animals"

"Oops, I think I chose not to hear that part"

Shawn sat down with a huge sigh and a mumbled swear word. "She's gonna be so heart broken when it dies"

"Why are you so convinced that Jamie's gonna fail?"

"That girl forgets to put pants on in the morning, what do you think is gonna happen with her pig?"

"Jamie doesn't forget her pants, she leaves them off in hopes that you won't notice, and Jamie's piggie won't die because I won't let it"

"How do you plan on doing that?"

Raven shrugged, "Helpin her take care of it, and when the time comes, replacing it."

"Fine, thats on your shoulders then"

"So how was the interviews?"

"Good, actually really good. Better than I expected"

Raven shook her head, "You people have to stop countin her out simply because of her injury, Jamie is smarter than you realise"

"Trust me Rae, I believe it now." Shawn let out a wry smile. "Jamie is doing very well in many classes. Maths, Geography and Art. Of course she's not doing so well in English or History, but on the plus side she's doing fucking brilliantly in PE. So happy to hear that"

"Of course she's doing well in PE, she's a Michales. If there is one thing we do well, its anything sport related."

Shawn laughed, she was right. They all adapted to any sport like ducks to water, especially Raven who currently was in the lead for the most sport tropheys, the other girls lost interest, Raven didn't.

"However Raven there is one area that really worries me and I'm not sure how to fix it"

"Which is?"

"She's not making much process at making friends, her social interactions are really low, its either a teacher, Luke or her imaginary friend. I'm worried that she's gonna wind up like Iziah"

Raven gave him a harsh look, "There is nothin wrong with Izzy, I'd rather Jamie wind up like Izzy than a whore. And secondly, Jamie is doing fine in social interactions, given her injury, I think she's exceeding the fucking expectations but thats if you ask me"

"I just wish there was a way where she could get social contact but also be working on her skills and I could be there to monitor her and make sure she keeps her clothing on" Shawn mused making Raven look at him, the answer was right in front of him.

"What?"

"You just described working with you at the WWE"

"No. I don't want her there"

"Because she might embarrass you?" Raven asked coldly, Shawn ignored it, that was the only wise move he had.

"No, because perverts like The Miz would think its a fucking golden opportunity"

"Not with you there, or Hunter, or Steph, or Mark, or Fluffy" Raven pointed out making Shawn sigh again.

"And what about school?"

"I don't see why she can't study on the road, its what she did before isn't it?"

Shawn stayed silent for a moment, just musing over things "I'll think about it"

"Whatever, I'm going to bed. Night"

"Night"


	20. Luke's secret

**A/N **I know its moving fast but I wanna get to the WWE already, so chapters 20 and 21 will be just tastes of what Jamie has been through, and chapter 22 will be more of the wwe, anyways enjoy!

**Chapter 20 Lukes secret**

Shawn kept thinking about what Raven had said, and the more he thought about it the more it sounded great. Jamie would be in his sights at all times, she would most likely make friends with at least one Diva and her studies would never be neglected and most importantly, she would be away from Luke. Shawn watched them outside, throwing water at each other, their smiles and shouts of joy made Shawn want to punch Luke straight in the face. Shawn wasn't sure why he hated Luke so far, maybe it was because he hugged Jamie and kissed her cheek, maybe it was because she was parading around him in her pink bikini, or maybe Shawn just distrusted all men around his girl, especially when Luke had a temper like he did. Shawn let out a sigh as he text Hunter again asking the same question, he hadn't recieved a reply yet and that just annoyed him even more. After a while Jamie and Luke came inside searching for towels, Shawn decided that now was the time to cut the cord. He sent Luke home after he had said good-bye to Jamie, with his usual kiss on the cheek. Shawn gripped the counter so he wouldn't superkick the young boy.

"Jamie, sit down, theres something I need to talk to you about"

Jamie sat on the chair and looked up at her father, her eyes wide. "Yes Daddy?"

He puffed out a sigh of air, he wished Raven was here for this but she had refused to be a part of this crap. Raven only saw what everyone else would, Shawn was being un-fair and he was taking Jamie's only real friend away from her.

"Jamie I don't think you and Luke should hang out anymore"

"But why?" Jamie asked sadly, her face breaking in an instant, "Why can't we be friends?"

"I don't like his temper Jamie, it scares me to think that he gets that angry when your around him so much. I don't want him hurting you"

"He wouldn't hurt me!" Jamie protested, "He's my best friend! He's my only friend, apart from John really"

"Jamie I'm sorry but you and Luke are not to hang out anymore" Shawn said gently, he didn't expect the answer he got from Jamie.

"Thats not fair!" She yelled so loud, Shawn was sure the floor shook. "Me and Luke are gonna be friends whether you like it or not!"

"Jamie Lee! You will not speak to me like that!"

Jamie sniffed and tried to wipe the tears away with her arm "I am not gonna stop being friends with Luke! He's my only friend and I will not stop seeing him! Your acting like a...JERK!" Jamie shouted, she wasn't sure why but jerk was the worst thing to be called in Jamie's opinon.

"Jamie Lee!"

Jamie ran out the door, Shawn shouting after her, "You get back here Jamie Lee!"

Jamie kept running towards Luke making Shawn swear outloud, he had just pushed her straight into his arms.

"I hate to say I told you so" Raven said from behind him, headphones in her ears as usual.

"Don't start with me, just make sure that she's ok"

Raven took a seat at the table, "As soon as she has talked to Luke, then I will go and get her"

"Go and get her now!" Shawn demanded banging his fist on the table. Raven merely looked at him bored.

"No. She is talkin to Luke and when they are done, I will get her and not a moment before."

"Jamie? You ok?" Luke took in her wet eyes the moment he opened the door, "What happened?"

"It was horrible Luke, he yelled at me" Jamie sniffed falling into his arms, instinctvely they wrapped around her. "Why is he being so mean?"

Luke let her go and took her to his room, she had been in there many times, as long as they kept the door open it didn't worry his mother, besides she already knew that Luke held no interest in Jamie, at least not romantically. Jamie sat on the edge of his bed with him, "What happened Jam?"

"Dad says we have to stop being friends"

"Why?"

"He says that your too angry. But I was thinking that maybe if we fix you then we can still hang out"

Luke sighed shaking his head "You can't fix me Jamie. There isn't a cure for what I have"

"But why can't we try?" Jamie pleaded, all she wanted was Luke's friendship, why was she the only one trying to save it.

"I'm telling you Jamie, you can't fix me" Luke snapped at her making her jump.

"Well I want to try, Luke you are my only friend, I know you have lots of friends because your normal, but I'm not and I don't know whether you know this but I need you, and weirdly so does John."

"You need me?"

"Your my only friend Luke, of course I need you"

Luke let out a sigh, "I'm only angry because theres something about me you should know but I don't know how your gonna take it"

"Oh no, your not about to tell me that your in love with me, or worse your an alien"

Luke couldn't help but laugh "Jamie I'm not in love with you, your my best friend thats it and no I'm not an alien"

"Oh thank God, cause we all know I only love one person, John"

"Yes Jamie, we both know that, you tell us at every chance you get"

"Sorry" Jamie blushed "But go on, whats your secret?"

"I'm homosexual" Luke puffed out, he hadn't confided in anyone outside of his parents before and he was still waiting for Jamie to turn away in disgust.

Jamie instead rolled her blue eyes, "Luke we're all homosexuals. Well except ET, he was an alien"

"Jamie your thinking homosapian, I mean I'm gay"

Jamie's eyes lit up, "You couldn't of just said that? Get me all confused and what not"

Luke stayed silent, waiting for it click in her brain.

"So you like boys? Hey! Thats another thing we have in common! We both like boys" Jamie giggled pulling him into a hug. "But your not allowed to have John, he's mine"

Luke was so relieved he didn't know who to thank first, God or Jamie. "Deal but you can't have Matt"

Jamie had no idea who the hell that was but as long as it wasn't John she didn't care.

"Deal. Wow, I have a gay friend, this is so awesome!"

Luke laughed along with her, "I'm glad you think so"

"Can I tell my Dad? Maybe then he'll stop being a jerk?"

"No" Luke turned serious again "Please don't tell him or anyone Jamie. Please!"

"Ok I won't tell anyone as long as you keep my secret"

"Which is?"

"Last night I stole a naked time movie from Dad's collection, I've called it girls that like paddles"

Luke burst out laughing, yes he knew all about naked time. "I won't tell him"

"Thank you Luke."

When Jamie came inside to the kitchen Shawn was still there in the same spot as before. Raven looked up at Jamie and then to her father, giving him one too many breaks, Raven decided to end this here and now.

"Jamie apologize for shouting and running off"

Jamie didn't dare not listen to Raven, "I'm sorry Dad"

"And Dad you apologize to Jamie for being a jerk and tell her that of course if she still wants to be friends with Luke then thats ok"

"What?" Shawn couldn't believe what he was hearing, Jamie slid around to Raven, her smile a million shades of excited. Jamie lent down and whispered something in her ear. Jamie knew she wasn't meant to tell anyone but she reasoned that Raven wouldn't tell anybody else and besides Jamie was bound to forget at some point anyways.

"You heard me old man"

Shawn sighed angrily but decided that it was the only way. "Jamie I'm sorry I was being a jerk and if you wanna be friends with Luke then I won't stop you"

Jamie hugged him greatfully, Raven shot him a sly wink. "Thank you so much Daddy!"

Once Jamie was gone Shawn turned on Raven, "What the hell?"

"Do you know what Jamie whispered to me?"

"No"

Raven leafed through her notebook until she found a certain page, "Tell me what that is?"

"Its your thoughts on Luke the first time you met him" Shawn looked at the tidy scrawl, "You think he's gay?"

"I don't think, I know. Luke likes boys and so does Jamie. So Jamie winding up pregnant at a young age like that whore Brittney isn't gonna happen, at least not with Luke it won't, or anyone else for that matter"

Shawn just looked at her stunned, suddenly over night her skills had reached beyond perfect,

"And as always I was right, I should totally ring Storm. She's my next project."


	21. Bartery

**Chapter 21 Bartery**

Shawn came down the stairs early on Saturday morning to only find Raven and Storm at the table, Raven wasn't kidding when she said that Storm was her new project. Storm had come from her own hellish background, she barely spoke and hated new social circumstances, even when she met her real father, Hunter she couldn't bring herself to speak to him. It was only Raven she trusted, Storm wasn't even sure why, but something about Raven the young girl trusted.

"Morning girls, Jam still asleep?"

"Yeah, she stayed up pretty late last night watching her movies"

Shawn took his coffee to the table "Well Rae, I've been thinking about what you said and I've decided that your right, however there is some red tape"

"Hold up, you're gonna have to eloborate, I've been right about _so_ much lately"

Storm let out a small smile but instantly it faded when Shawn looked at her.

"Well Raven, I think Jamie coming back to work with me would be a good move, however she can stay at school until graduation then she can come to work with me"

"So two years? Thats a long time Dad"

"I know it is, but thats the best I can do"

Raven waved it aside "To hell with it, she can do all her learnin on the road, afterall thats what I'm doing, in a way, and I've just earnt my third degree"

"Jamie isn't like you Raven, learning is harder for her"

"And she'll be surrounded by smart people and the best libraries, take her now or next month, it'll be the best thing for both of you"

"And what about Luke?"

"Email, texting, messenger, phonecalls, letters, messages in bottles, do you see my point?"

Shawn let out a sigh, "Alright, I'll cut through as much red tape as possible but it still won't be gaurenteed when exactly I'll be able to take her"

"Well as soon as you've done that, I'll let her know whats going down"

"However there is another condition,"

"Oh I'm not liking this" Raven got out shooting a look at Storm.

"If Jamie goes, then so do you"

"Alright" Raven said slowly, "But if I go, then so does Storm"

"Ok, but if Storm goes then you two have to stop Iziah from going"

"Done"

Shawn stood up, coffee in hand "Alright, now I'm gonna make a phonecall to your uncle, can you two keep an eye on Jamie?"

"Sure"


	22. If you're here, you're gonna work

**A/N **Ok, little bit of a time skip here, two years have officially passed, Jamie is now 18 and Raven and Storm are now 21, and Shawn now has more grey hairs than you could ever imagine, Enjoy!

**Chapter 22 If you're here, you're gonna work**

Raven slowed the car to a stop, a slight whistle on her lips. Today they would officially start work, Jamie would be joining them tomorrow, Shawn wanted to give her at least one day to get used to the idea of working there, even with her injury she realised how important working at the WWE was, Shawn just wanted the idea to settle so she wouldn't get freaked out.

"Its gonna be a long night isn't it?" Storm asked taking off her seat belt, in the years that had passed she had spent her time with Raven and she was so greatful for it, now she could take on the world, at least she wasn't as shy and quiet.

"Yeah" Raven got out and stretched her tiny legs, her black shorts making rustling sounds as she moved. "Lets get this over with Storm, we're already late"

Storm let out a laugh as Raven locked her precious car and together they headed inside. "And who's fault is that?"

"Oh its mine entirely, I won't deny that but still I say it was worth it"

Storm linked her pale arm inside Raven's colourful one, "Lets just do this, the faster we get outta here the happier I'll be"

As soon as they stepped inside the building only one thing could be heard, a loud peircing scream. Raven rolled her eyes annoyed,

"Man I just got here and already this place is annoying me"

Storm pulled her away from the screams so Raven wouldn't do anything silly. The last thing Storm wanted was a confrontation with her father, that man still freaked her out and although she had made her progress the one thing she still couldn't do was work up the nerve to talk to Hunter. It was just too much. Raven and Storm made their way up the corrider in search of what Raven called the 'magic door' it would hold Hunter and he would give them the list of what to do and what not. When the two girls found the door they were looking for Raven was annoyed that someone was standing outside of it, the less contact she had with these people the better.

He looked her up and down scathenly, his icy blue orbs peircing over her with such loathing it made Raven want to burst out with gratitude, she didn't want these people liking her, liking her meant that Raven had to be nice.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah first thing you can do is die, save me the trouble"

His blue eyes lit up, a smirk written all over his face. "Oh is this really happening? Cause I really hope it is"

"Oh trust me you don't want any of what I am right now"

"Well come on, bring all four feet of you, or should I count your stupid hat?"

"Pretty big talk comin from a bi-pedal slug"

"Pretty big talk coming from a bi-pedal bitch"

Raven couldn't help the amused laugh, this was certainly the best part of the day "Wow I must admit you are the best challenge I've gotten out of you people, then again all I've got to compare you too is those two whores I'm about to knock out"

"Venom!" Hunter bellowed out coming up to meet them, from a distance he could tell that she was about to strike. When he joined them he looked to his friend, apology written all over his face. "I'm sorry if my neice is botherin you Randy, she tends to do that. Alot"

"Yeah whatever" Raven muttered shaking her head. "Anyways Hunter you have things I have to do apparently?"

Hunter handed her a bit of paper, "If you're here ladies, you're gonna work. So work your way through that and without any disturbances if you could"

"I can only promise one thing at a time, either the list or not picking fights, which is it?"

Hunter rolled his eyes annoyed, "Just do the damn list Raven, stop being difficult"

Raven smirked at Randy, now she reconized who he was and obviously he didn't realise who she was, clearly his mind had skipped over that little kick to the stomach. "Guess I'll be seein you around, don't know about you, but I'm _really _looking forward to it"

Storm and Raven headed out to the ring where they would be working for the day, at least it was away from people.

"You know what was weird, he had a mohawk"

Storm looked at her puzzled, maybe fashion was different in this country, her old country certainly didn't hold many mohawks. "Do people not have mohawks in this country?"

"Oh they do, but is mohawk made him look kinda sexy, its weird"

"Yes that is weird, you don't like the look of many people, why are you lookin at him?"

Raven shrugged making sure she had that list with her. "Maybe I'm slippin up"

"Yeah I'm really an elf" Storm laughed as they made their way into the grandstands ready to start some work.


	23. You are real!

**Chapter 23 You **_**are **_**real!**

Shawn looked to his watch again, the seconds passing by were annoying him. So far he was waiting on Jamie, he had to smile though, just like a normal teenager Jamie was taking forever to get ready. At least she had that little bit of normacy.

"Ok I'm ready" Jamie skipped down the hallway, her little piggy in her hands. "Sorry Dad, my hair wouldn't do what I wanted it too, and then Spider-pig said my shoes don't match but it turns out, he was lying"

Shawn cast a look to Spider-pig wondering how Jamie really didn't know the little secret. The piglet she was holding wasn't the same one she had gotten for her birthday two years ago. Every few months or so when the pig started to get too big for Jamie, Storm would suggest a diet, then while she was distracted Raven would take the fattened pig back to the farm where she got it, fat pig would be traded for runt and Jamie somehow didn't figure it out. Of course all her questions had answers from Raven so Jamie never questioned it, but Shawn had to admit with all the Spider-pigs that had come and gone, Jamie still loved him, it wasn't something she was going to grow tired of, just like she wouldn't tire of Luke or John.

"Jamie why do you have Spider-pig?"

"Because I can't leave him here by himself, he'll eat my crayons"

"Sweetie, you can't take Spider-pig with you" Shawn said gently ready for the welled up tears that would no doubt settle in her blue eyes.

Instead Jamie pouted slightly, her brain coming up with rational arguement, "The blonde lady used to take her dog, and aunt Lisa used to take her cat, why can't I take Spider-pig?"

Shawn let the smile play across his lips, "You have a good point Jamie, alright you can take Spider-pig but you have to take care of him, he's either in his cage or with you, alright?"

Jamie shrugged happily bouncing the little runt in her arms, he let out a little oink. "Ok, lets go before I lose the nerve"

Once everything was in the car and they were moving, Shawn decided it was time that Jamie recieved Raven's latest present.

"Jamie in the glove department there is a gift for you from your sister" Shawn kept his eyes on the road, not that it mattered, he could feel Jamie's blue eyes dance. Very gingerly and muttering instructions, she opened the glove department to find a bright pink box. A tiny box which made Jamie wonder if it had ants in it. With Spider-pig settled on her lap like a small dog, Jamie set about peeling open the box, "Pretty!"

"What is it?"

Jamie pulled out the little present "Sparkly pink hairclips! How does she always know?"

"Your sister knows everythin Jam, thats why you don't lie to her"

Jamie giggled as she set about putting the clips in her blonde hair, they suited her like every colour did. He thought that was weird, his other girls that always wore black looked weird in colour, but it suited Jamie. It obviously agreed with her bubbly personality.

"And theres a letter!" Jamie bounced in her seat making Spider-pig oink. "Sorry baby. Mummy will stop jumpin now" Jamie settled down a little as she took her time readin her note.

_"Dear Jam_

"Thats sweet" Shawn put in making Jamie playfully swat at him to be quiet.

_"These hair clips will make you super confident, super beautiful and ready to conquer the world, wear them everyday and everyday will be a great one see you soon honey-bee_

_Rae xoxo_

"I'm so glad I put them in, now I'm awesome"

Shawn laughed along with her but couldn't help the nagging feeling he got, he couldn't put his finger on it but Raven giving her hair clips seemed somewhat odd. It bugged him all the way to the arena but he decided that he wouldn't bring it up, what was the point in starting a fight if it made Jamie so happy. Jamie got out of the car and stretched, well stretched the best she could with Spider-pig in her arms. Jamie started to jiggle, hopping from one foot to another,

"You ok Jamie?"

"Need. Bathroom." Jamie kept hopping trying like mad not to wet herself. She didn't realise the need to pee until the car had stopped moving. Shawn quickly got her inside and told her where to find a bathroom.

"Jamie!?"

"What!? I'm peeing here!"

"I've gotta see your sister, stay here I'll be back in five minutes!"

"Uh-huh!"

John was sure he was seeing things, it was the worst day to be hullicinating, not after hearing the word through Randy's grapevine. Apparently the little hell razor Jamie was back and worse still she bought sisters with her who apparently according to Randy, needed a good smack or two as well. Now as he walked up the corrider to the gym he saw the tall leggy blonde leaning against the wall furiously writing something on a bit of paper, a small runt of a pig in her hands. John had to stop for a moment, surely that couldn't be Jamie, this girl looked so innocent and grown up, not the Jamie he was expecting, if he was honest. Surely it was his mind playing tricks on him, well there was only one way for that to stop, talk to Jamie and see for himself that she hadn't changed. John just had to remind himself that he didn't hit women. He made his way up to her, still trying to get used to Jamie being so tall, and that smile, a genuine happy pleased smile, like she had no cares in the world.

"Jamie?"

She turned and looked at him, her smile not fading for a moment. "Hi!"

"How are you?"

Jamie frowned for a moment, a frown with her eyes but a smile on her lips, "Why is everyone asking me that? Your like the third guy to ask that"

"Just wondering if your ok Jamie"

"Oh aren't you sweet" Jamie gushed switching Spider-pig to her other hand, looking up at John her confused frown came back. "I'm sorry, I've forgotten who you are?"

John couldn't believe it, it was just weird. "You don't remember me?"

Jamie shook her head "Sorry. You are?"

"John. John Cena"

Jamie's face broke into something that couldn't be described, there were no words to describe it but the simplest way would be the lightbulb just turned on.

"_Your_ John! This is so awesome! I thought you were just in my head but your not, your real!" Jamie gave her pig a little squeeze, "He's real piggy! I can't believe your real!" Jamie was so excited, she couldn't control it and poor John was stuck in confusion, confusion and something else he just couldn't pinpoint right now. "I am so happy that your real! All this time you were in my head and I thought you were imaginary, but your not, your _real_"

"Jamie what are you doing here?" John asked softly trying to get some sort of answer out her that didn't have to do with his real/imaginary status.

"What? In this spot? Dad said he was going to meet me but I forgot where so I had to have a look at the map and then I realised I didn't have a map so I had to draw one, look its a kitty!" Jamie held up her picture proudly, John didn't have the heart to tell her it was actually a house.

"Jam!"

Without turning around, Jamie knew that voice could only belong to Raven and as always Storm was by her side.

"Raven! Look! Its John!"

"I see that" Raven looked him up and down before sending a smirk at Storm "I bet I could take him"

"No!" Jamie hollered making everyone but Raven jump, "You can't take him Rae! He's real!"

"I see that" Raven said again, "Was that the John in your head?"

"Yes"

"I'm confused" John had to say it, mainly because everything was just weird right now.

"You're real, I can't remember much, Raven's a psycho elf and Storm looks like an _x-man_" Jamie informed him, she loved the little circuit that went through her body when John smiled.

"Thanks for that Jamie, well I'm gonna go to the gym now. Bye ladies"

Jamie watched him go, his retreating back made her gush so eternally happy, "He's real, God does still like me"

Raven and Storm groaned, "He's real, fuck Satan is still pissed at uz"


	24. She's changed

**Chapter 24 She's changed**

Instead of going to the gym as intended, John went to find Randy who was in the main locker room possibly playing which Diva do I bang today? John was surprised when the room held two people, Randy and Vickie Guerrero, neither of them were paying attention to each other.

"Hey guess who I saw" John started ignoring Vickie as well, usually John wasn't a rude man but Vickie deserved it, she made it her mission to remind the Divas that she was the real Diva, it was like Jamie grown up. John had to remind himself that Jamie wasn't like that anymore, at least he hoped that much.

"Um I don't know and I'm not sure I care" Randy bit out, his tone was the same for everyone, not to mention he was still pissed at that young girl getting away with her insults to him.

"Jamie"

"Oh goody, that should be fun"

"Randy she's changed"

Those steel blue eyes rolled in his head, "Great, she's worse is she, didn't think Jamie could find a way to be worse than before"

"She was different" John mused, "It was like this was all new to her, it was like she had never been here. And weirder still, she had no clue who I was"

"Yes because _everyone_ is meant to know who you are" Vickie cut in,

"Shut it" Randy growled making Vickie hang her head, "Although she has a point"

"Seriously, she had no clue who I was until I said my name, then she started going on about me being real and she's glad that I wasn't in her head"

"Its almost as though she has a brain injury that has meant she suffers from memory loss"

Randy growled when he laid eyes on the young girl, standing in the doorway next to the pale white-haired beauty.

"Look who's back, the bi-pedal bitch"

Raven let her eye wonder over him "Randy we're past that arguement, move on already"

John looked back to the young girls, "You said Jamie had an injury"

"Yes she does, and I deeply suggest that you and your little cretons don't do anything to upset her because the consequences will be deadly, very very deadly"

"Raven if you had to come up with a word for how deadly it would be, what would it be?" Storm asked, her slender finger tapping her chin.

"Cadaver-rific"

"I thought it was you" Vickie smirked standing up and going over to the young girl, her eyes peircing up and down the tattooed frame. "Look at you Venom all grown up and trying to scare people, how cute!"

"And look at you, still packin away more bacon that Hoarmel"

"Very funny" Vickie scowled "But you won't be laughin when I tell your Daddy what you've been doing"

"I'm sorry but all I hear at this point is please hit me Raven, please kill me, man this skirt makes me look fat"

"Thats it! Mouthy little bitch!" Vickie lept at her, sidestepping her Raven was suddenly behind her.

"Nice aiming dugong" She grabbed Vickie's arms and whipped them behind her back "Any last words before I take you apart like a fat potato head?"

"Raven Venom! Let her go this instant!" Shawn barked, Raven shrugged kicking Vickie in the back and making her fall straight on her face. "Raven Venom what are you doing?"

"We were just talkin, I swear"

Shawn pointed them both out the door like naughty children, still giggling they left the room. Through the haze he saw what possibly no one else did, everyone else was acting like a child except Jamie, the only one that had the right to act like a child.


	25. Little green

**Chapter 25 Little green**

The next morning after Jamie made sure she had Spider-pig and her sparkly pink hairclips in, she met up with Storm to officially start her first day of work, well she would work around study. Shawn's theory was if Jamie was doing either or, she wouldn't notice boys or even notice the changes her body was still going through. He was told repeatedly that it don't work that way but it was Shawn, he wasn't about to listen especially if it meant keeping Jamie from submitting to certain and definetly forgein urges.

"So how come your with me and not Raven?" Jamie asked, she adored Storm but everyone knew that Raven was Jamie's favourite, even Jamie knew that playing favourites wasn't exactly a good thing but she couldn't help it, Raven was the one that was always there, no matter what.

"This is an excercise for both of us, apparently we need to work on our social activity"

Jamie giggled "Yeah you are pretty anti-social, why is that?"

"I had a rough up-bringing" It was all Storm would ever tell her, Jamie didn't need to know the torture she went through at the hands of Ted. It would be enough to scare even Jamie, even with her sieve like memory.

"So we're meetin this lady and she'll get me intorduced to the job?" Jamie asked as they kept walking, Jamie was overly excited she liked working, she preferred studying but working was just as good. Up ahead they saw the lady waiting for them,

"Social activity!" Jamie yelled joyfully taking Storm's hand and pulling her towards the really small woman, for some reason she was wearing a pale green/aqua business suit. "Hi! I'm Jamie, I guess your the lady giving me the job list"

"Yes. My name is AJ and I will be your supervisor type person," She gave Jamie a gentle smile as she started to take her through what she had to be doing and where she should be at certain times. AJ explained a little about certain superstars that Jamie should be weary of, Randy Orton at the very top along with Kane and The Undertaker. Storm however couldn't help the little giggle that suddenly burst from her lips, AJ who barely reached five-four at least was Jamie's boss, Jamie towered over her easily along with Storm, it was like taking directions from a developed child.

"And your giggling at?" AJ inquired at the tall pale haired beauty. AJ couldn't help the niggling feeling that had suddenly developed in her stomach, it was a feeling she tried her hardest to ignore but looking at Storm she couldn't stop it from making the circuit.

"You are just adorable!" Storm gushed at her, she was so tiny and small. "I'm gonna call you little green"

"My name is AJ"

"C'mon little green, lets go introduce you to Raven, I wonder who is taller?"

"Jamie you get right on those jobs, the superstars will be getting tetchy if there not done"

"Ok" Jamie took the list and looked to Storm who gave her an encouraging smile, "Alright Spider-pig lets do this"

"Well I'll see you later little green, I gotta find Raven, she'll have coffee"

Jamie skipped down the corrider, already halfway down her list. She didn't understand it, mostly everyone that she had ran into was treating her like they already knew her, and obviously they didn't like her then and possibly weren't gonna like her now. Jamie wouldn't let it bother her, this was the time when she loved Jamie land, it was her own private world of bright colours and loud noises, Luke and John with her to share the greatness. That world was always so much better than any world. Looking at her list and chatting to Spider-pig, Jamie went on to the main locker room to finish the last of her tasks before lunch, at least thats what the list said.

"Hey Jamie, how are you?" John asked her coming in a few moments after her, he still couldn't believe this young girl was the same one from five years ago, he had noticed the change instantly but sadly everyone else wasn't so forgiving, John thought that was just plain pathetic, it was five years ago, get over it already.

"Me is good, and yourself?"

Her smile a mile wide made things flutter, he wasn't sure why but he knew it was bad. Fluttering of any kind was bad especially if it involved Jamie.

"Good so far, would you like some help?"

Jamie frowned looking at her list, Spider-pig resting on the table looking up at Jamie with those big eyes. "Not really, I think I'm almost done. Maybe you could tell me why people here you don't like me?"

John let out a little sigh, "Um maybe I shouldn't tell you that"

"Ooh you have to tell me!" Jamie bounced like the truth was something good.

"Well" John started not knowing how to say it "When you were here last time, you were, kinda, in a way, bitchy"

"I wasn't!?" Jamie gasped truely horrifyed, "Was I really bitchy?"

"Yeah, you weren't a very nice young girl to be around"

Jamie didn't say anything, she went back to her list, making little sounds. John couldn't help but feel a little bad now, she was so happy until he said that, now he wanted to take it back.

"Was I mean to you John?"

"Yeah, kinda, but I was pretty much used to it, not many people are fans of me" John said lightly laughing it off like he always did.

"I know it don't mean much John, but I'm sorry" Jamie bat her eyes at him, her little lips pouted, begging for forgiveness.

"Sweet as," John shrugged it off, for a moment those blue batting eyes had him under a spell. He had to shake that loose, the last time he let a woman do that, all he got was hurt. Right now, he really didn't need that. Jamie quickly finished her tasks and put the paper back in her pocket, sitting down at the table Spider-pig waddled over to her, Jamie instantly put her hand on his belly. Like a dog he laid down and Jamie gave him a belly rub.

"Thats so weird, I never thought I'd walk into a room and see a young girl rubbing a pig as though it was a dog" Randy couldn't help but raise an eye brow, it wasn't something that would usually occur.

"Spider-pig isn't a dog, he's a piggy" Jamie giggled, stopping the belly rub.

"Yeah I can see that Jamie, I'm not an idiot"

"I didn't say you were"

"You implied it" Randy snapped at the young girl, John shot him a look which Randy ignored. "So does your _thing_ know any tricks, other than being a smelly animal"

"Stop being a jerk Randy"

"Spider-pig, sit" Like a dog he sat down, Randy had to admit that was impressive, "Spider-pig shake" Instead of offering his foot like a dog, he shook his little plump body, "Spider-pig roll over" He rolled over and Jamie rubbed his little belly again.

"Ok, I admit that was impressive," He hated to admit it but that was pretty cool. "Very smart pig Jamie"

"Well not really, cause evey six months or so I gotta re-teach him everythin, its like he's a brand new pig" Jamie's eyes suddenly cast into deep thought as though she had clicked onto something.

"What?" John asked looking at her,

"I forgot my dry-cleaning" Jamie sighed her hand still on the runts belly. He gave an oink until Jamie restarted rubbing it again.

"Well I must admit Jamie, Spider-pig is very smart" John smiled at her, when her eyes lit up it made his heart glow. He was really liking this new Jamie.

"He's alot smarter than Randy anyways"

"Raven! What are you doing here?"

"I came to find you, Storm's got your course work. Go find her then we can get some lunch"

"Ok" Jamie flashed John a smile before taking Spider-pig and skipping from the room.

"I'm sorry what did you say to me?"

"You heard Randal, and if you didn't then I'm not gonna waste my time repeatin it"

"No actually I didn't hear" Randy stood up, John tried to pull him back but he shook out of his grip.

"If you want to be a giant wanker to me and Storm then you have at it, but you will not be a jerk to Jamie, she's been through enough"

"Oh really?"

Raven buried her knee straight to his groin, a nasty upper-cut snapping his head back, John could leap back in shock, she was more like Randy than he realised.

"Yeah really."

Randy pulled himself up and shook the dizzying pain, that had really hit his core mainly because it had been such a long time since a woman had made him surrender like that, in fact Randy couldn't remember a time when he had surrended like that.

"Here's an idea, don't be a prick to Jamie and you won't suffer humilation like that"

Randy ignored it "How does she always know where Jamie is?"

"What?"

"Thats the third time that she's managed to somehow just pop up, its like she has magic"

"I doubt she has magic Randy"

"We shall soon see"


	26. A little favour between buddies

**Chapter 26 A little favour between friends**

"John! Can I talk to you for a second?" Shawn stopped him on the way to his latest meeting, Shawn could only hope this went the way he planned it because if it didn't then it would be a waste of time.

"Sure man, whats up?"

Shawn shuffled from foot to foot somewhat nervous. "I wanted to talk to you about Jamie"

"What about her?" John didn't like where this was going but he would give Shawn a chance to explain before he got too nervous.

"I know that last time she was here, she wasn't exactly a nice person to be around but she's changed"

"I know she has but these guys have a long memory, which I think is stupid"

Shawn ran a hand over his face "Yeah I know, but I was wondering if you could just keep an eye on her? You know stop them from being jerks, they actually listen to you"

"Which I don't get either" John laughed "I guess I could keep an eye on her but I don't know how much good I'll do"

"Just keep her outta trouble and keep the guys from pickin on her too much"

"Sure" John shrugged "I can do that and hopefully they can just get over it"

"Thanks John, for some reason she's cemented you in her head, you must of done something really nice to her."

"Can I ask? What happened to Jamie, she seems...different" John wasn't sure how to ask and it was getting to him. He wanted to know how and why Jamie suddenly changed, he was greatful and delighted but he was also curious.

"Well Jamie" Shawn started before blinding pain rippled up his skull, a slight pinch that halted his words in his tracks. He knew it could only be Raven or possibly Storm. Shawn turned to his daughter thoroughly annoyed. "What the hell Raven?"

Raven looked from her father to John "You have no right to speak about what happened to Jamie, its her choice whether or not she wants to discuss it"

Shawn didn't say anything else, he gave her an evil look and went off to find Jamie to speak about what Raven had said, he had to admit that she had a point, what if Jamie didn't want them to know the details of what happened. Raven however looked to John,

"Thank you for keepin an eye on her and keepin those idiots from hurting her"

"Your welcome"

"But if you decide to 'teach' her a new game that takes advantage of her injury, me and Storm are gonna rip out your insides and play twister with your vitals. Bye"

John had no idea what the hell he just got himself into.


	27. Bullies are everywhere

**Chapter 27 Bullies are everywhere**

Jamie skipped her way to the Divas locker room, out of the blue she had been given another task but that didn't matter, she liked meeting new people and when she got told that it would be women, she was even happier, girls were usually more tolerant of her injury because as usual, men didn't get it. Well most of them didn't, John seemed to get it which made Jamie smile, of course he would get it. John was awesome.

"Hello ladies!" Jamie cheered throwing the door open, thankfully no one was behind it and the only thing that got smashed was the wall. They all looked at her like everyone else did, well every one except little green, little green seemed to like her which was odd but also good.

"So it is true you are back?" Beth sneered down at her, Beth wouldn't forget all the hurtful names Jamie had fired at her, the Glamazon agreed it was childish, but it was also justified, her names had hurt.

"Yes I'm back!" Jamie cheered happily, her eyes seemed to bulge as she spied Melina's fluffy boots. "Ooh I love your fluffy boots, may I touch them?"

Melina who didn't really feel Jamie's wrath due to be injured during Jamie's reign of terror just shrugged "Sure if you really must"

Jamie ran her hand up and over the fluffy-ness, her round face lighting up and Spider-pig oinking away.

"Jamie why do you have a pig?" Kelly asked looking at it, Kelly had to resist the urge to coo at it, it was a lot cuter than a pig usually looked.

"This is Spider-pig, he's my baby."

"Well he has to leave because pigs aren't allowed in the locker room" Beth snapped at her making Jamie's face fall,

"Well Spider-pig can stay but Jamie'll have to leave seeing as how pigs aren't allowed in the building" Eve sneered at her making almost every Diva laugh, only Melina and Kaitlyn kept straight faces.

"Are you calling me a pig?" Jamie asked confused, "Because if you are, you're wrong I'm not a pig, I'm a girl"

"No your a spastic" Nattie snapped at her "And we will thank you to leave our locker room"

"No" Jamie stamped her foot in utter defiance, she would leave as soon as she had done her job. "Now which one of you is Kelly?"

Beth put her hand up, followed by Nattie, Alicia Fox, Kelly, Eve, and Layla, "I'm Kelly"

"Your all Kelly?"

"No there not" Melina looked at them harshly, "There being idiots, ignore them"

"But I need to find Kelly" Jamie wrung her hands in distress, "I need to tell her that she's in a match tonight so she has to prepare"

"I'm in a match?" Kelly asked forgetting for a moment that she had to be bitchy. "Since when?"

"Um since tonight I think" Jamie had to really think about that for a moment. "The head guy told little green and little green told me, and now here we are"

"Bloody typical that you get a match and I don't" Beth snapped as though this was Jamie's fault, "Alright spaz, you've delivered your message now you can leave"

"But I don't wanna and I don't have too" Jamie said trying not to shake, already it had registered that she couldn't fight these girls, she couldn't even take out little green and Jamie was much bigger than little green. Beth drew herself to full height and towered over Jamie, "We don't want you in here so leave"

"Well I want her here" Melina said standing to Jamie's defence,

"Me too" Kaitlyn said right by Jamie's other side. "And you don't own the locker room Beth so don't pretend you do"

Jamie just looked at them sadly, clearly it was more trouble than it was worth. "Fine I'll go"

Jamie walked to the door, well she tried too but Natties stray boot got in the way and Jamie tumbled to her face, Spider-pig flying from her arms. Frightened the small pig ran out the door and down the corrider. The girls laughed as Jamie pulled herself up, crying she fled after her precious pig. Their laughter rang cruely in Jamie's ears as she scurried to find Spider-pig, her tears flew down her face and into her shirt collar, right now she needed to find her baby, then she could worry about the rest.

"Spider-pig! Spider-pig!" Jamie cried out, her heart was beating so fast and wildly she honestly thought it would stop beating eventually, hopefully she found her baby before it did. Jamie found spider-pig craddled in the arms of John Cena. Jamie had never been so relieved to see John.

"Lose something?" John smiled at her gently, noting her eyes he suddenly grew concerned. "Are you ok?"

Jamie nodded, the words unable to form, everything was still spinning. Taking Spider-pig with shaky arms she found that she still couldn't speak.

"Jamie? Are you ok?" John asked again softly. Seeing those eyes filled with tears and those long legs bleeding from scratches, was heart wrenching.

"Yeah, they were being mean and then they tripped me over and Spider-pig ran away" Jamie's eyes suddenly flared up again, "Oh my God, what if he's hurt? I gotta find Raven!" Jamie flew past him again calling out to her sister.

"Who was mean to you!?" John called out to her, he heard her faintly call out Divas as she rounded the corner still calling for Raven.

John went straight to the Divas locker room, raising his hand to knock he stopped, they wouldn't listen to him but he knew someone they would listen too. He text Randy and John swore he was like the _Flash_, there in a heartbeat.

"What?" Randy looked at him clearly bored.

"Tell them to stop picking on Jamie and I'll get you all the info you want about your girl"

Randy thought about it for about two seconds before barging into the locker room filled with girls, they all let out screams before Randy's harsh deep voice rolled over them.

"Here's whats gonna happen, you're gonna stop picking on Jamie or I'll come back and punt each and everyone of you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Randy" They all yelped except Melina and Kaitlyn who just looked at him, still scared but this didn't apply to them.

"Reason you're not listening" He asked getting closer, both woman began to shake but somehow Melina managed to speak.

"We we're the only ones nice to her,"

"Ok, well keep being nice"

"We will"

Randy left the room and looked back to John, "There, now get me my info"

"Alright, gimme a day or two"

"I can wait"


	28. Give it the week

**Chapter 28 Give it the week**

Jamie couldn't find Raven almost all day, not from lack of trying mind you. Something kept getting in the way of her finding her, visit from John, visit from little green, people taunting her, another Diva she didn't know knocking into her on the way past. By the time Jamie had finally found her sister, it was after the show and she was getting ready for bed. Shawn wanted Jamie to share with one of the Divas in the spirit of making friends, but after what they had done to her, Jamie was too scared to share a room with one of them. Jamie thought she would have to beg in order to get Raven to let her share the room with her and Storm but Raven just shrugged and said sure. She and Storm didn't want Jamie around those bitches anymore than Jamie wanted to be. After Spider-pig was checked over and deemed ok, Jamie put him to bed in his cage and looked to her sister.

"Raven they were all pickin on me, callin me names and stuff" Jamie sighed sadly sitting on the bed. The name calling she could deal with but the physical punishment she couldn't take. Right now, Jamie would take Sabrina over those girls, at least Sabrina couldn't block and Jamie could defend herself. Now it just seemed hopeless.

Raven shot a look with Storm before looking at her sister, "Jam you gotta ignore it"

"But they hurt me! I wanted you to hurt them" Jamie looked to Raven confused and upset that she wasn't being defended in the usual Raven-esque manner.

Raven pulled her into a slight hug, "Jam I can't go around hurting everyone that picks on you, if I did the hospitals would be full of wrestlers, sluts and that counter lady and _The White Snapper_"

"She leans on the fishys when she weighs it, I know it, Dad pays extra for that fat-ass thumb" Jamie protested her mind temporarily distracted from the original problem.

"I know she does, but I've gotta pull back my psycho reins a little, trust me I hate it as much as you do, but name calling you can ignore"

"They tripped me over and pushed into me"

Raven sighed again, already an idea was forming in her devious skull. Storm didn't like the look in Raven's eyes, somewhere along the way, someone was gonna get hurt, hurt bad. "Storm can you get me the docuementation"

Storm already knew what the hell she meant, "Alright and if I see any of those whores on the way?"

"No doubt one of them will pick a fight so feel free to knock 'em down a few pegs"

Storm nodded curtly before leaving Jamie alone with Raven, it broke Raven's heart at what she was about to say.

"Jamie give it the rest of this week which is only three more days, if its still going on and its worse then me and Storm will step up and sort it, but until then I suggest fighting back with your words. If they call you a mean name, call them one back"

Jamie bit her lip un-certainly, "What if they get mad and hurt me before the week is up?"

"Then we'll deal with it then and there but until then you give it the week, understand?"

Jamie managed a smile, "Ok, but I don't like it. This whole day has been terrible, I don't like this day, not one bit"

Raven dug around in her bed for a moment, "Really? Cause I think I've got something to make you feel better"

Jamie shook her head tiredly, "No Raven, no tricking John into thinking he's getting a physical"

Raven ignored that comment and pulled out a tape, "Not even _Three girls on a fluffy pink rug_?"

Jamie'e eyes lit up at the porn, she was pretty sure that Shawn had taken both her videos out and hidden them so she couldn't see them but as always Raven had managed to make it happen. She took it and instantly put it on, Raven muted the sound which didn't matter to Jamie, her favourite girls who she had named, Jenny, Zoe and mega-ultra Jenny started to get naked and giggled alot on the fluffy pink rug. Storm came back a while later, Jamie had finally fell asleep and luckily Raven had turned it off. Storm gave her the docuements and instantly Raven's silver eyes lit up, "Oh this is pure gold Stormy, we're gonna have ever so much fun"

Storm let out a small chuckle, "Little creepy, but I know something that will creep you out even more"

"It can't be anyworse watching three girls fuck while your baby-sister sits there cheerin them on"

Storm jumped on the bed beside her, "Oh it is, at least to you it will be"

"Ok I can stand the suspense, tell me"

"Certain Vipers are asking questions about you, he asked Cena to get some info and then he asked me about you."

"Please tell me you punched him in the windpipe"

"No I walked away, he was creepin me out a bit"

Raven sat back on the bed, list in one hand, smoke in the other. "Well I'll deal with these whores first then I'll deal with the Viper"

"And how are you gonna do that?"

"The only way to deal with a nosy snake Storm, cut its mother-fucking head off and then stomp his ass into the ground"

"Has anyone every told you that you're extremely violent?"

Raven laughed as she lit up her smoke, "Only a little, I'm really a harmless kitty"

"Yeah and I don't look like an _X-man_"


	29. Jealousy is the root of all evil

**Chapter 29 Jealousy is the root of all evil**

The next morning John found his little buddy in the locker room, pouring over text books. Watching her for a moment he had to admire her concentration, he remembered when he used to study, he was never very good at that kind of thing, John was what you would call a visual learner.

"Morning Jamie"

She looked up him positively glowing, he really liked those eyes, so expressive. John had always been a sucker for emotional eyes, John believed whole heartedly that eyes were windows to the soul.

"Morning John, how is you?"

He took a seat opposite her, his hand mindlessly flipping over her books with mild interest. "So what you workin on"

"Social skills, Rae says that before I can get to the fun stuff I have to do some work on my social skills"

"From what I hear you have good social skills"

Jamie giggled, "Your very sweet but you didn't hear what happened at dinner"

"What happened at dinner?"

"I can't remember" Jamie giggled, "Hey do you wanna help me practice? You don't have too if you don't wanna"

"Sure I'll help you Jamie, what do I have to do?"

Jamie looked back at her text-book, she would rather be studying Geography or the calendar but sadly social activity came first. "According to this I have a list of questions to ask during first time meet and greets, I have no idea what that means but I'm picking it means I'm not allowed to ask you to get naked"

John laughed before putting out his hand as though he was meeting her for the first time, "Hi, I'm John, nice to meet you"

Jamie took his hand and gave it a vigorous shake, "I'm Jamie." She looked down at her book, frowning. Jamie wasn't sure about these questions but she did as the mystical, magical book told her. "So what do you do?"

"I'm a stripper" John answered with a straight face making Jamie burst out laughing.

"You're not allowed to lie"

"But you've just met me, how do you know I'm lying?"

"Because I watch tv and I see you on tv every week so I know you're not a stripper"

John laughed shaking his head, she had a good point, "Ok, lets start again"

"So what do you do for a living?" Jamie asked, clearly this was her starting point.

"I'm a professional athlete. What do you do?"

"Um" Jamie struggled, she didn't know how to answer that. "Um?"

"Say your a part time student and your an assistant to pro athletes like wrestlers" John supplied as always thinking on his feet.

"So I've already met you? Sweet no more crap" Jamie said delightedly throwing her book across the room. "Well that was easy"

"Jamie I'm an athlete in basketball, your an assistant to wrestlers"

"Dam it" Jamie cursed getting up and picking up her book. "Ok so do you like your job?"

"Yes I do, its my life long dream"

"My life long dream is to create a country where everybody is naked all the time"

"I would totally live in that country" John laughed loving how her eyes kept dancing, he was so lost in her eyes that he didn't even notice Eve and Kelly walk in.

"Hi John" They both cooed sitting down at the other end of the table, away from Jamie as though her injury was a disease that they could catch.

"Hi" John said quickly going back to Jamie, she was far more interesting to be around. "So Jamie if you've had enough of social activity, I was wondering about studying the calendar."

Jamie's eyes lit up, "Oh I have this thing in my brain" "I'm shocked you have a brain" Kelly cut in earning a once in a lifetime death-glare from John.

"Go on Jamie" He said kindly, giving her a gentle smile.

"I can do this thing I can't explain, they think I should try and figure out how I can do it but so far all I've got is, I'm awesome"

"Your an idiot" Eve snapped at her, her brown eyes twinkling in hopes that Jamie would start crying again.

"So Jamie what is this trick you can do?"

She scrunched her face up trying to find a way to explain it. "Give me a date, month and year and my awesome brain will do the rest"

"Ok, twenty-third, november, nineteen eighty-four"

"Thursday" Jamie said without missing a beat. "You might want to check it on the calendar,"

John loaded up the net on his phone, and sure enough in plain black and white, the twenty-third of November in eighty-four was a thursday. "How did you do that?"

Jamie shrugged proudly, "I don't know, I just seem to know"

"So you can tell the day, big deal" Kelly whooped sarcastically, "Well done"

"Thank you Barbie,"

"How did you know my name is Barbie?"

"Your actual name is Barbie?"

"Yes"

Jamie shook her head puzzled, "I can't believe my threory worked, I got a name right, awesome"

John and Jamie ignored the bimbo twins and went back to her course work, John enjoyed helping her and watching her absorb the information was really exciting to watch, all throughout their talking, Eve and Kelly made their snide remarks which Jamie was ignoring, she was actually doing very well. They kept trying to make conversation with John but he clearly wasn't interested, he ignored them as much as Jamie did. Around lunchtime Raven came in, shockingly without Storm attached to her hip, the only thing she had attached to her hip was a silver chain, which Jamie loved because it jingled noisily.

"How goes the studying Jam?"

"Really good, look what I can do" She cleared her throat proudly and turned to John, "Hi I'm Jamie, nice to meet you"

"I'm John, good to meet you too"

Raven beamed at her sister, "Very well done, your social skills are improving"

Eve and Kelly shot each other annoyed glances, Raven couldn't help but grin at their obvious behaviour.

John, Jamie and Raven kept talking before long, Eve and Kelly grew tired of it and slammed their way out the door.

"How come their mad?" Jamie asked puzzled, "Is it because they didn't get introduced? Cause you gotta introduce yourself to people"

"Its very obvious why their mad, they wanted John's attention and he was giving it to Jamie"

"So their jealous?" John asked not liking it one bit, he had always hated jealous women. They annoyed him.

"Pretty much,"

"Jealousy is the root of all evil, right Raven?"

"Right, thats why you should never get jealous because only whores and idiots get jealous"

Jamie giggled as her sister litterly skipped out the door. John shook his head as they went back to studying. Right now he would rather be with Jamie then be with those two bimbos, doing God knows what.


	30. I found the muffin button

**Chapter 30 I found the muffin button**

After Jamie had finished her work and her course work, she went back to the Divas locker room in hopes that her plan worked. It wasn't much but Jamie thought it was pretty good considering it took a while to come up with it. She smiled like she didn't have a care in the world, in one hand a bag from the bakery, in the other was the lesh to Spider-pig, it was like he was a puppy, Jamie had decided that he was getting a little fat so he needed some exercise. He trotted happily beside her as Jamie rambled on about all kinds of crap. Like she did with any other room, she banged the door open and announced in a big voice that she was there. It made Jamie more confident to see Melina, Kaitlyn and Tamina smile at her.

"Hi guys, I got some muffins for you guys," Jamie said happily jiggling the bag, "I finally found the muffin button! Yay!"

"And why would we want your stupid muffins?" Beth asked bored earning those dirty looks.

Jamie shrugged, "I don't know, its my way of saying sorry. I don't remember being bitchy but according to John I was pretty bad, so I want to say I'm sorry. So I'm sorry!" Jamie annouced throwing her hands up, Spider-pig gave a little yelp of surprise not expecting Jamie to jump so suddenly.

"What kind are they?" Kelly asked cautiously, she really wanted a muffin but was unsure as to if she should accept one, it would certainly turn most of her friends against her, but also she wondered what Jamie had done to them.

"Um I can't remember, I wanna say chocolate but I think thats wrong" Jamie started looking in the bag, Spider-pig's leash looping around her wrist. The door slammed open again pronouncing Raven and Storm.

"I smell muffins!" Raven announced, her nose working like a tracker dog, "Chocolate...Strawberry...Oooh Banana choc chip."

"You can't have any" Jamie scolded holding the bag away from her sisters waiting gullet. "These are for the girls"

"But I want one!" Raven protested "I want a muffin!"

Storm stroked her hair like she was a dog, "Calm down girl, we'll get you one later"  
"But I want one now" Raven said like a small child, her head leaning against Storm's shoulder, "Jamie can I please have one?"

"No, there for the girls." Jamie looked towards the girls, "So would you guys like one?"

They didn't know what to say, finally Melina said something not caring how the other girls would react. "Sure I'll take a chocolate one"

Raven's face dropped even more, "She's taking all the good ones!"

Jamie scolded her sister again as she held the bag out to Melina,

"Thank you Jamie." Melina peeled back the wrapper and as the girls watched her she bought it too her lips and ate it. "Mmmm muffins, I can't remember the last time I had one of these"

"See Jamie, now she's tauntin me" Raven looked at Melina evily, "Oh I bet you're really enjoyin it aren't you?"

"Yeah I kinda am"

Storm kept stroking Raven's hair, trying to keep her calm as some of the other girls helped themselves to a muffin. Jamie looked to the other girls, Beth, Eve, Kelly, Layla, Maxine, Nattie, Alicia Fox and the Bella twins. "Do you guys not want one?"

"No"

Jamie tried not to get upset but that was hard, she had tried to do something nice but no one cared.

"Jamie can I have one now?" Raven asked again softly, her head still leaning on Storms broad white shoulder. "Please?"

"Ok"

"Hey if the girls don't want any, you could always ask the guys, I mean you were mean to them as well, maybe they would accept your peace offering?" Storm suggested making Raven pull away from her in pure utter annoyance,

"Are you trying to stop me from having muffins?"

"You have eaten enough today, anymore and you will pop and I'm not going around this place lookin for your damn body parts"

"Fine"

"You think the guys will really want one?" Jamie asked her face lighting up, she really liked the idea of saying sorry and making friends. "Even John?"

"_Especially_ John" Storm said making Jamie smile even more.

"Jamie away!" Jamie shouted running out the door, Spider-pig trotting eagerly to keep up.

When Jamie got to the main locker room again, it had suddenly piled up with men, she kept finding new things she liked about them, her blue eyes twinkling and lighting up to the point where they looked as though as they burst. It was just little things really, like Sheamus' bright orange hair, or CM Punk's and Randy Ortons' tattoos, or Alberto Del Rio's long white scarf, or Dolph's Zigglers's pink shirt.

"I officially love this room!" Jamie announced as they all looked at her. "Would you guys like a muffin?"

"Why?"

"Because I found the muffin button! Yay!"

They all looked at each other not sure as to what they should say, Jamie kept spouting out the flavours as they kept glancing at one another, it actually was hard to come up with the words. Of course it was John that spoke first, "May I have a banana choc chip one?" His eyes dancing in front of her.

"No you bloody well can't!" Raven suddenly shouted from no-where, breaking that icy wall with her shouting.

"Fine, I'll take a chocolate one" John pouted as though she was right in front of him. Jamie was more than delighted when he shoved his hand in the bag and took one, followed by almost all of the other guys, except Sheamus.

"No thanks love"

Jamie blushed and giggled, "He called me love, isn't that sweet?"

"Jamie I'm confused, there's a muffin button?" Randy asked as he peeled back his caramel muffin, "And now I'm gonna have to work out extra hard to work this shit off" Randy looked down at her, "And stop lookin at me with dem big ol' eyes"

Jamie giggled again "Sorry, I found the muffin button while I was outside walking Spider-pig."

"Your pig has a name?" Alberto asked as he sniffed around the mexican's shoes, "Tell him to stop sniffin me"

"He thinks you smell pretty, I lurrrrrve your scarf by the way"

He actually took it off and looped it around her neck, "Its yours if you tell this 'Spider-pig' to stop sniffing me"

Jamie pulled him away and started to touch her new scarf with delight, "Its so soft, where did you get it?"

Alberto started to go on with his usual rich man speech, Jamie looked at him completly enthralled. she didn't even notice that John had suddenly stormed out the door in a quiet angry rage. Randy followed him quietly to make sure he was alright.

"You alright?" Randy asked quietly throwing his half eaten muffin away, even he had to admit it was a sweet gesture, a weird one but it was still sweet.

"Fine" John said tightly not looking at his friend. He hated what swept his veins but it was there just as real as the nose on his face.

"Seems to me you're very upset that Bertie was talking to Jamie, seems to me you got very upset with Punk looking Jamie up and down wanting to jump her bones"

"He was what?" John looked up with a fresh wave of jealousy weaving over his body.

Randy's face lit up with satisfaction, "Jealous much?"

"Shut up" John turned away again, just as Raven turned up, Randy liked it but he was wondering how the hell she managed to turn up like she knew they would be there.

"How do you do that?"

Raven gave him a coy smile, one that made feelings by the barrel full explode around his body.

"I like magic. And technology." She looked John up and down, "Looks to me like whores aren't the only ones that jealous, oh things are starting to get very interestin indeed. This should be fun"

Raven skipped away, her chain jingling like music. Randy gave her a longing look before turning back to John. "I think she may be right, and then again she's also wrong"

"About what?"

"I'm not an idiot" Randy shrugged walking away and leaving John more confused, he was more confused at why he was so jealous about Bertie talking to Jamie, it had been a while since he had the feeling of wanting to tear a mans head off. Taking a deep breath he went back to the locker room, with any luck he wouldn't get in much trouble for punching Bertie in the face.


	31. LGLS

**Chapter 31 LGLS**

By the time John got back to the main locker room, the guys had cleared out and left Jamie with her textbooks, now she was working on her geomotry, at least thats what she thought it was, Jamie was too busy looking at the pretty shapes. John took a seat opposite her wondering what to say and do, it was Jamie that spoke up first, her eyes not leaving the books as her hand furiously scribbled across the page. "You suddenly left and then Randy left, did I do something wrong?"

"No, I didn't even think you noticed" John said casually, he couldn't explain it but he liked that she noticed him, at the same time he hated that feeling, he hated feeling like he was that guy screaming, please notice me, please notice me.

"I wanted to ask you something" Jamie finally looked up at him, her eyes looked a lot more watery than usual.

Why did his heart suddenly start beating faster? "What did you wanna ask me?"

Jamie scrunched her face up "I can't remember now" She shook her heard sadly, "Why did you have to leave? I hope that guy isn't still pissed at me, cause that would be annoying"

"What guy?"

"Um the one that gave me the scarf, I slapped him but in my defence he deserved it"

"Alberto? What did he do?"

"He kicked Spider-pig, I had to put him in his cage which I hate. He hates it too, he likes being with mummy"

"I'm sorry that he kicked Spider-pig Jamie" John took her hand and squeezed it, Jamie looked up at him, her eyes danced with joy for two seconds before pure and utter fear popped out. Jamie took her hand back, slightly shaking.

"You ok Jamie?" John asked softly, her eyes brimming with tears again. He didn't mean to make her cry or upset. She didn't say anything, her head just shaking a little. "Jamie you can tell me if something's wrong"

She looked up at those honest blue eyes, so soft and caring. Jamie opened her mouth to speak but only AJ's voice came out, interruping the moment and ruining everything, John could of slapped her.

"Jamie, why aren't you completing that list I gave you?" She demanded hands on her hips. "You are meant to be working!"

"But AJ I have to study first" Jamie pleaded looking at the small brunette, "Thats what I was told"

"Well I'm telling you to get back to work" AJ snapped, the small woman actually didn't think Jamie would be any trouble, she always seemed so happy and willing to work.

"But I have to study!" Jamie protested, her hands wrung and her blonde hair swayed, she had no idea what to do now, she didn't know who to listen too and it all just confused her which of course made her head hurt.

"Jam, I checked on Spider-pig for you, he's fine, a little shaken but he'll be fine"

"Oh Raven thank God, can you tell AJ that I have to study" Jamie pleaded with her sister, Raven would get it because she always did.

Raven looked to AJ and for a moment, she was well aware of her small stature, even AJ was taller than her. "She's right AJ, first she studies then she works, thats how it is"

"No its not" AJ turned to her, something about the small girl AJ distrusted and for some reason scared her. However AJ was determined to do her job. "She is here to work and thats what she should be doing right now"

Raven half smiled, "No. First Jamie studies and then she works, thats the way it is and it'll be better for everyone if you just accept that"

AJ gave her the coldest look, "Jamie is here to work and thats what she'll do and I'll thank you not to interfere"

Raven stepped closer to AJ, so close AJ could feel the girls breasts against her chest, her silver eyes so close to her brown orbs, AJ was so sure that she could taste the fear starting to pile up in mouth again.

"You _really_ don't wanna piss me off, I'll snap you in half like a skinny twig"

"Raven please calm down" Jamie pleaded, she had seen this before and it was never pretty, Raven being angry wasn't something Jamie liked to witness, she had only seen it once since her injury and for the first time in her life, Jamie felt sorry for the very people that bullied her.

Raven held up her hand at Jamie to tell her to be quiet, wisely Jamie fell silent as Raven's gaze went back to AJ, "You listen to me honey, first its study then its work and that order will not change"

AJ was about to protest when Storm came in, two coffees in hand,

"Oh crap you're in psycho mode again, Raven you gotta calm down"

"Not until AJ gets it in her skull, that its study then work"

"She's right little green," Storm added in wisely pulling AJ back a little from Raven, "Thats what we were told, study then work"

Aj's face turned completely, giving Storm a wide smile, "Ok Storm"

"What the hell?" Storm looked to Raven confused, she wasn't it to be that easy and Storm was just waiting for Raven to pounce on the small girl.

Raven suddenly burst out laughing making everyone including Storm look at her, Raven doubled over holding her ribs, "Oh its so funny!"

"Whats funny?" Storm asked looking at her cousin. Raven finally got back up and looked to AJ

"Oh thats so cute, oh it feels good to laugh again"

"Whats so funny?"

"LGLS" Raven breathed out, suddenly she was dancing around the room like a cheerleader repeating those four letters over and over. "Oh its so funny!"

Storm suddenly got it, knowing Raven's love of word play, "Oh thats so not funny!"

"Oh its totally funny!" Raven kept cheering those letters over and over until Storm had no choice but hold her hands over her ears and shout stop it repeatedly. Storm flew out the door with Raven running after her still chanting those four letters. Aj shook the weirdness off and looked back to Jamie,

"Finish your study Jamie, then you can do the list I gave you"

"Ok little green"

Once Aj was gone John looked back to Jamie, he knew the moment was gone but maybe he could try again later. "What the hell was that about?"

Jamie shrugged, "I don't know, but I liked the random letters"

John laughed along with her when it happened, the nerves decided to jolt and those eyes rolled into her skull. "AJ likes Storm but is too scared of rejection" Jamie shook herself and found John staring at her like she was an alien.

"What?"

"Do you know what just happened?"

"Nerves jolted, they do that. Now back to my shapes"


	32. Startin a war

**Chapter 32 Startin a war**

The next day things started to get interesting again, well more exciting for Raven and Storm anyway. It started after lunch when Jamie met them for lunch, her left eye was brand new shade of purple, it was so swollen that her whole eye had collapsed on itself. Raven knew that some of the Divas were still picking at Jamie, but Jamie assured her that she could handle their name calling, John hanging out with her seemed to make her forget about the mean girls. Once Jamie showed Raven her eye, she went deathly quiet, that wasn't a good sign, even Jamie knew that.

"Storm" Raven said evenly standing up, "I think its time we introduce ourselves to the Divas"

"Ok"

Storm followed her to the Diva's locker room, Jamie was told to find John and stay with him until Raven came to get her. Right now, Jamie didn't need to see this. Or hear it. Raven threw open the door to the locker room making them all jump, Raven was well aware that Kaitlyn, Tamina and Melina were the only ones nice to Jamie, they would be spared.

"What the hell?" Beth demanded at her. Raven's face went eight shades or angry red.

"Shut the fuck up you goat-raping-dog-fucking-son-of-a-whore!" Raven shouted so loud that they all went silent, Raven shook herself pulling herself back together. "I'm sorry, I'm usually more compose, I'm just a little _absoutely livid_"

Beth smirked at the small girl, that wasn't even a challenge for the glamazon. "I'm sorry" She mocked, "And you are?"

"Allow me to introduce ourselves, my name is Raven and we're a travelling improv group. Here, let me give you a demonstration, Storm will play a drunken sailor and you're a bunch of baby seals. And go!"

Storm straight kicked Beth in face and quickly punched Eve right in the face,

"And scene"

"What do you want? Why are you here?" Kelly asked, now she was scared with every right to be. No one should be able to move as fast as Storm did. If you blinked you probably missed it. Just like one of Kelly's matches.

"Its funny I was walking down the hall and thought to myself this would be a great place for a summer home, why the fuck do you think I'm here" Raven growled at her waiting for someone to make another comment. One of them would, she knew that.

"Because your psycho" Alicia got out, she feigned her bravery, Raven saw that.

"Storm, two or three more"

"Two or three more?"

"Two or three more"

Storm managed to take out both Bella twins and caught Alicia on the way past.

"Here's the deal, you guys are gonna stop picking on Jamie, because if you don't there will be hell to pay."

"Like we're scared of you"

Storm shook her head, "Why must they push?"

"A certain Diva in this room was arrested when she was sixteen, to escape her charges she gave head to her arrestin officer, when his partner came in and saw what was going on, she let them both ass fuck her. Now only three people know that, me, Storm and the Diva it happened too. Now if I gotta come back in here, I'm gonna start spoutin out names. Now you have my instructions, leave Jamie be or things are gonna get a lot worse. I promise" Raven flashed them a grin before walking out the door with Storm in tow. They both knew that they had just started a war between them and the Divas but that didn't matter, now that they hated them more than Jamie they would leave her alone.

"Ooh bad scary girls, oh no, I'm so scared!" Nattie taunted, un-fortunatly for her Raven and Storm heard her. Raven shot Storm that grin, _I told you they would keep pushin_. Raven popped her head back in the door, she loved how they all went with rigid with fear.

"Oh and by the way that Diva was Nikki Bella"

"I hope your ready for this war Raven"

"Of course I'm ready, and more to the point we're gonna win because we always do"


	33. First incident

**Chapter 33 First incident**

Two days after the whole drunken sailor incident the girls in the locker room had become more patient with Jamie, sure the names still flew at her but at least they had stopped hitting her, and now they had new a enemy to hate, Raven and Storm took there attention of hatred, Jamie had become obselete to them, it was her cousin and sister that deserved the hatred. Jamie as usual, after all her work was done, Jamie went to find John, skipping happily, her chain jiggling as she skipped and sung to herself. When she found him he was working out in the gym, her eyes lighting up instantly.

"Wow, never been in this room before"

John let out a laugh as he set the weights down, the more time he spent with her, the more he was warming up to her. Not only had she changed, she was better, not just better than the old her, but better than most people he knew.

"So little miss Jamie, what brings you to see me?" John asked wiping his bare chest down with a fluffy white towel.

Jamie sat down right in the middle of the floor, there was no where to sit so the floor had to do. "I got bored so I thought you could use a visit. "So how is you?"

"Me is good, what about you?"

"Couldn't be any happier, well almost happy"

"Whats wrong?" John asked as he pulled on a shirt, "Anything I can help with?"

Jamie fidgeted with her long locks, "I left something in the room but I can't get it"

"What room, what did you leave, and why can't you get it"

"Too many questions" Jamie shook her head, "What was the first one?"

"What room?"  
"The room with the girls, they said I couldn't go in there"

John was about to suggest something but his words were cut short when Randy burst in, "John my info on my girl, what do you have on Raven?"

"Randy" John said pointedly but his friend ignored it, as per usual.

"I mean it Cena, I need to know what you know about her"

"Randy" John said again looking straight at Jamie. "Randy this isn't the right time"

"Why the hell not? I need to know what you know about Raven" Randy finally realised that Jamie was there and staring at him, her eyes wide again. "Oh hi Jamie"

"What do you need to know about Raven?"  
"Oh just some of her favourites" Randy smoothly lied, for some reason the Viper didn't want Jamie knowing that he was interested, he wasn't even sure why.

"Her favourite colour is silver, her favourite food is steak and cheese pie and her favourite bands are _Dr Hook _and _Theory of a deadman_. Does that help?"

Randy grinned, it helped more than he realised "Yes Jamie, yes it does. Now I must go"

Jamie clapped her hands happily, "Yay! I helped!"

John laughed again, "Alright now that you've helped Randy, lets help you"

"Oooh how?"

"We're gonna go to the locker room and get back what's your's" John took her hand and started to pull gently making Jamie dig her heels in.

"No, I don't wanna go to that room!"

"We're gonna get back your stuff" John said still trying to pull her along, Jamie was stronger than she looked.

"No! You can't make me!"

John gave an almighty pull, Jamie flew right into his arms, her tight little chest right up against his, he just looked into her eyes and suddenly everything was warm, warmer than he had ever felt. Jamie just looked at him, she had no idea what else to do, everything was spinning and hazing her body, this was the closest she had ever been to a man that wasn't family, heart beats became one and their breaths became gaspy and aching for more. John let her go and quickly stepped away, his cheeks flushing red as the silence loomed down on them. Jamie had no idea what to say, or what to do. Jamie had no idea what the hell was going on, one moment she was at room tempreture and the next she was so hot that it just had to be naked time, she needed to cool down. John took her hand in his and started for the door again, Jamie didn't say anything, her head was still spinning and everything was still clammy and hot. John led her along the corriders straight to the Divas locker room.

"What did you leave in there?" John asked softly, not looking at her, it was just too confusing and hard to deal with right now.

"I can't remember" Jamie said sliding her hand from his, "I have to go now"

John couldn't even protest, she quickly ran as fast as her legs could carry her. John heard a door slam and even from his spot he could hear the door lock. John shut his eyes breifly, he had freaked her out, he knew that. He didn't want to freak her out, but that was too little too late.


	34. Puppets

**A/N **Yes this happens, I couldn't resist it, enjoy!

**Chapter 34 Puppets**

Four days passed and to Beth, the wounds were still fresh, it was painfully clear that she wasn't going to let this go anytime soon. They had just stumbled into her territory and humiliated them like they were nothing, Beth wasn't going to let them get away with it. The only problem was, since that incident, Raven and Storm had become ghosts, they only showed up when Jamie needed them but other than that, no one saw them, no one heard them, they just vanished. Beth told herself that they were scared, but the Glamazon didn't quite believe it, when they did see them they weren't scared, they just came and went as needed. Beth made her way back to the locker room wondering how she was gonna get to them long enough to hurt them, even if she could slap the taste outta Raven's mouth, that would be a great start. Beth looked at the silent room which only held Jamie, she was sitting with a text book doing her course work. For a moment, Beth just stopped and looked at her, her blue eyes lighting up as she went through the book. As Jamie turned the page, Beth saw it in the young girl's eyes, this wasn't an act, Jamie really had changed. That was Beth's biggest issue, Jamie acting as though she couldn't remember what she had done, but as she spied Jamie's hand written notes, Beth realised that Jamie wasn't acting, her memory loss was real and life had suddenly become harder. Beth couldn't imagine having an injury like Jamie's, and thats when Beth got it, Jamie was just a young girl who had a terrible accident and now was struggling with life and they hadn't made it easier. Beth actually felt sorry for Jamie, sorry for Jamie and guilty with what they had done to her, life was already hard and they just made it worse. Beth shut the door and Jamie looked up happily, then her face went sad and Beth suddenly felt worse.

"I guess I have to go now" Jamie started to get up but Beth stopped her.

"You don't have to go Jamie, now that you're here I can apologize to you"

"Why?" Jamie looked to the blonde confused, Beth had made it clear that she didn't like Jamie, so why was she saying sorry.

"I was being a mean girl, if you aren't a bitch anymore I don't see why I should be"

Jamie was still confused but luckily was distracted by the glamazons head band. "I like it, you look like _Wonder Woman_, are you _Wonder Woman_?"

"No, Jamie I'm not"

Jamie's face fell making Beth smile, not because she was sad but because she knew exactly how to make her smile and Beth had to admit that Jamie smiling was alot better than Jamie being upset.

"Ok, yes. I'm _Wonder Woman_"

Jamie clapped her hands happily, "Yay! I'm friends with _Wonder Woman_"

Beth chuckled, she couldn't believe the change in Jamie, and why she couldn't see it before. Instead of being a bitch and turning Jamie back to the old her, why couldn't she be nice and help mould her into something that people actually liked. The room began to fill again, slowly but surely. Melina, Kaitlyn and Aksana. As soon as Melina and Kaitlyn saw Jamie and Beth talking, they got suspicious, Beth was meant to be the enemy and now she was talking to Jamie like they were best buddies.

Soft rapping came to the door and Raven's voice floated out on the other side. "Jamie? You in there?"

"Yes! You can come in you know, I'm now friends with _Wonder Woman_" Jamie giggled clearly excited.

Raven stayed where she was but still talked to her sister, "Thats great Jamie, I want you to crouch down behind her like your hidin"

Jamie did as she was told, crouching behind Beth like she was a wall. Raven opened the door and all breaths were halted. The entire left side of Raven's face was a bright purple, her lip pissing out with bright red blood, her left arm wrapping around her rib cage, her left arm seemed fine and it was the right arm that looked the most damaged, bruised and bleeding.

"Have you guys seen Storm?" Raven asked as though they would be nice and polite. Storm came up behind her, looking at her injured cousin.

"What the hell happened to you? Did you get beat up by one of these girls?"

"Uh no, I, uh, fell down some stairs"

It was Aksana's accent that surprised them, "Actually, she was beat up by" "Shut up before I throw you down a flight" Raven spit at her before turning to Storm quite pleasantly, taking off that chain attached to her hip and placed it in her hands.

"Take this and strangle him til his eyes pop"

Storm seemed to just know and without another word she turned on her heel and left. Smiling painfully she looked straight at Aksana.

"Your boyfriend just made a terrible mistake, I can sum it all up in one word. Fired"

Raven stalked away, limping slightly from the obvious attack. Jamie stood back up and looked to her friends, "What happened?"

"Nothing much except Antonio is going to get fired from the looks of it"

When Raven made her way to Storm, the young girl was already half way through her task of choking out Antonio, no Storm wasn't stronger or bigger but Storm had one thing that he didn't, an upbringing so horrible and scarring that her captor was still in her head, he would scream out commands and Storm would obey, she had no choice because even if it was just in her head, he still scared her. After eleven years of torture, it was only natural that Storm would still be scared of him, and in her head right now, Ted was telling her to choke him, because if she didn't then there would be hell to pay. And there was no way in hell Storm was going to ever go through the Daisy the cow incident, or the chicken incident. When his body went limp, Storm pried herself away.

"Behind you!" Storm shouted as Raven turned around and quickly dodged Aksana's hand flying towards her face. Raven kept dodging, wincing in pain as she used her right arm. She wouldn't use her left arm, or her legs.

"Raven! Just hit her!" Storm yelled inpatiently, she wasn't allowed to get involved, not until she was told.

"Can't!" Raven squealed still ducking and dodging Aksana's swinging hands.

"Oh to hell with it!" Storm yelled, "Puppets!" She got in front of her cousin and like a puppeteer, Raven controlled Storm, swinging out a right fist to the stomach and a left fist to her chin. Aksana finally slipped down and Raven let Storm go.

"Why the hell didn't you use your left hand?"

"Because I wasn't allowed, it was the rules"

They turned around and Beth's hand smashed across Raven's face, making more blood spit out. Raven just looked at her,

"Dude not cool, you could of at least warned me that was coming"  
"That was for the drunken sailor thing" Beth said before turning soft again "I have a deal for you, we'll back off Jamie if you teach me how you did that"

"Did what?" Raven asked shooting confused looks with Storm, as far as she knew, they didn't do anything special.

"That thing, you controlled her like a puppet"

"Oh the puppeteer," Raven smiled looking up at the blonde, "Why don't you just back off Jamie anyways, and stop being a bitch?"

Beth pursed her lips together, thinking about it. Just when she thought she had it all figured, Storm nudged her cousin,

"Raven I think this is the right time to say sorry"

Raven rolled her eyes and heaved a huge sigh, "Fine. Beth I'm not sorry for what happened, you deserved it. However I agree that it could of been handled differently, I'm sorry for the way I handled it, I should of thought it through properly. But to be fair, you guys did give her a huge black eye, if that was your sister, would you be calm?"

"I guess your right, but that don't mean you have the right to treat us how you want"

"I agree with that too Beth. So how about this, Storm, me and you guys bury the hatchett"

Beth took a while to answer, she slapped Storm and Raven once again, making them both look at her,

"Dude, not cool. Stop doing that"

"Ok, now we're even. We'll bury the hatchett. And I'll tell the girls to ease up, after all I can tell now that she's not acting"

"Wait thats why you were so bitchy? No one is that good-a actor, 'cept maybe Leslie Neilson, he was awesome" Raven laughed still clutching her ribs.

"You know I just realised something" Beth pointed out, "We're acting like children, actually we're acting worse than children, we're acting like Miz"

Storm gasped, "OMG, she's right, wait it's worse than that, we're acting like Dolph Ziggler"

Now Beth gasped, as Raven pointed out something that was worse,

"We're acting like Vickie,"

"No!" Beth and Storm looked to Raven,

"She's right, Storm, we can't act like her."

Raven laughed turning back to Beth, "Here's a new deal, you be my eyes and ears for Jamie related matters and in exchange me and Storm will teach you how to do the puppet move, it comes in handy more than you realise"

Beth took her out stretched hand, "Deal" Beth couldn't believe it, now that the fight had been sorted, she realised that they were perfectly nice, a little strange but nice enough. After all they were only protecting Jamie, Beth would do the exact same thing. She swore on it.


	35. Days at the beach

**Chapter 35 Day at the beach**

The next morning Raven and Storm felt more comfy striding into the locker room, since Beth had kissed and made up with them, the others sort of just fell into line, at first because they had too but after twenty minutes of talking to them, they realised what Beth did, two strange yet nice girls who were just a tad over-protective, and who wouldn't be.

"Morning ladies, why is it so freakin hot?" Raven grabbed her shirt and started yanking at it, trying to cool off, it didn't help that she was wearing black but no one was gonna point that out.

"Because its summer?" Alicia pointed out hoping that the remark didn't trigger a fit. They just shrugged like her answer was some how wrong.

"Oh thats your excuse for everythin"

"Raven, how's the face this morning?" Beth asked coming in followed by Jamie, Raven couldn't hide her face from her sister for long, luckily Jamie accepted that Raven 'fell down some stairs' Jamie told her to be more careful, stairs were tricky if you weren't the stair master that Jamie was, apparently.

"Fine, how's your face?" Raven shot at her, making the Glamazon twist into confusion.

"Ignore her Beth, she's just upset that I won't let her take her shirt off or have any chocolate" Storm filled in, if Jamie wasn't involved, Raven only got upset when she told she wasn't allowed to take her clothes off, or she was denied food. Raven loved food and she shared Jamie's line of thinking, clothing was evil and should be done away with.

"Don't see why I can't have any chocolate, its not like I'll do anything _bad_"

"Yeah ok, like the last time I let you have too much candy, you wound up picking a fight with the movie usher"

Raven laughed "Yeah that was fun"

"Yes it was, but I really don't wanna see my Dad take off his pants again, I've had enough torture thank you"

"See I still don't get that, how come Hunter can get naked but when I do it, its a crime?"

"Because people go blind when they see Hunter naked, when they see you it'll be like an invite"

"For?" Jamie asked, so far no one had finished the end to that sentence, they just distracted her and moved on.

"General touching and what-not"

Jamie was happy with that for a moment and went back to playing with Melina's fluffy boots.

"Hey I just got an idea, why don't we go to the beach for a while?" Nattie suggested, she figured a day at the beach would help, and if it didn't then at least she was trying to come up with ways to cool down.

"Oooh Raven, can I go?" Jamie asked jumping up and down, her eyes shining,

"Sure, go for it"

"Will you come?"

Raven shrugged "Alright but I can't really do much in my state, those stairs really took its toll on me"

Beth, Nattie, Storm, Jamie and Raven got to the beach and quickly set down their towels, just like Raven expected slutty Divas Eve, and the Bellas were already there. That just annoyed Raven more but taking the high road she ignored it. Beth, Nattie and Jamie went swimming while Raven and Storm laid out in their bikinis, well Storm was in a bikini, Raven was in her board shorts and thats it. The sun washed over them and even though it was hot, it was really relaxing.

"You should come swimming!" Jamie cheered plopping down next to her sister, spraying her with salty water.

"Who needs to swim when you're here drippin water all over me" Raven laughed sitting up, Beth and Nattie looked at her, a little surprised,

"Raven you have no top on" Beth couldn't stop staring at the young girls full breasts, which was weird, she had never had any desire to look at another womans' tits but she simply couldn't stop staring.

Raven snapped her head to Storm, "Storm, quick, protocol, what do I do now?"

"That depends, do you really care, _really_"

"No, not really"

"Then shrug it off and change the topic" Storm said still lying down, a slight rustling next to her suddenly made her nervous and the nerves increased when she heard that giddy voice.

"Hey Storm, how are you?"

"Hi little green," Storm managed to get out, trying to ignore that AJ was close that she could practically feel the young girls skin on her's.

"Well isn't that interesting" Beth mused looking down the beach a little, "Three men just looked up at Raven and then suddenly turned over"

"Why would they suddenly turn over?" Jamie asked trying to get a better look. "Ooh pictures, I lurrrve pictures!"

"Raven can we swap, I don't like it here" Storm asked pointedly, she didn't want to hurt little green's feelings, but Storm was getting very uncomfy as AJ lay out and shot her warm smiles.

"Why don't you go swimmin" Raven flashed her cousin a revenge ridden smile, "That would cool you both down"

"Oh I am so gonna get you for that" Storm muttered as AJ took her hand and pulled her towards the water.

"Wait for me little green!" Jamie yelled racing towards the water. Beth laughed as Nattied began to chase Jamie down to the water.

"Well well well, isn't that a sight for sore eyes?"

Raven sat up and followed her new friend's gaze, in the space of thirty seconds John had somehow managed to jump in the water and make Jamie shout out in glee. John and Jamie played in the water as though they had known each other forever,

"Makes me wonder if John really is the _Flash_, didn't take him long to join her in the water."

"Don't read too much into Raven, John is a perfectly nice guy"

"Yeah well nice guys are the ones to watch out for, always"

Beth gave a tiny laugh, she wanted to put a hand on her shoulder as comfort but didn't feel comfy with Raven being shirtless, "Trust me Raven, I've known John a long time, and he really is a good man, he won't do anything to hurt Jamie"

Raven didn't say anything, she just watched them in the water, his hands not to far from her body. John Cena was definately one to watch, people would say she was being paranoid, but Raven knew what she saw. The beginning of a crush that would only wind up hurting one person. Jamie.

**A/N Oooh so is Raven being paranoid? Your thoughts...**


	36. Touch

**Chapter 35 Touch**

Raven kept her eyes on John and Jamie, watching her young sister and the older man made her very un-easy. Jamie didn't understand much so the heartache men could cause was lost on her, Raven didn't ever want to explain it but watching them in the water, she could feel the topic peaking in her throat. Raven had always secretly hoped that her father was right, that boys wasn't something Jamie was interested in, but clearly Jamie was still normal in that sense.

"And you have the nerve to call me a slut" Eve's voice cut through her deep thoughts, Eve smirked down at her, clearly Raven being topless was the credentials for being a whore. Raven just ignored her and went back to her watching, wondering just how much trouble she would be in if she hacked John's hands off.

"You would be in a lot of trouble" Beth cut in, smiling at the young girl.

"Beth, you can read minds?"

Beth laughed "No Raven, but that look in your eyes says that you wanna kill him, or at least castrate him"

They both ignored Eve who was still standing there trying to make some sort of point.

"He keeps touching her, its not doing any good for my psycho urges"

Beth cast her eyes to the water, "There just playing tag"

"Looks like John found himself a new toy to play with" Eve smirked looking at the water, "I think I feel more sorry for John, having to endure all the torture for a few moments of sex with a spaz"

"Eve tell me something, which is favourite vital organ?" Raven asked standing up, she had had enough of her. Not that Raven could be blamed for that.

Eve, confused as anyone would be, just looked at her "I don't know,"

"Pick one"

"Uh I guess I would say my liver"

Raven punched her as hard as she could muster in her injured state, "I'm a little off but I'm pretty sure thats your liver."

Eve held her stomach, "You're gonna pay for that"

"Lookin forward to it" Raven grinned plopping herself back in the sand, just as Jamie came bounding back to her, her face telling the entire story.

"I won!"

"Good for you Jamie" Raven looked to Beth, who was mentally trying to tell her to relax, "Have you had enough swimmin?"

"Yeah, I might just lie here for a while"

John, along with Randy came up to the girls, an oval ball in there hands, "Jamie you wanna play touch?"

So much for wanting to relax, Jamie bounced right back to her feet, "Sure, Raven you wanna play?"

"I don't think I can Jamie, those stairs did a number on me"

Jamie looked crestfallen, but looking at her sister she knew it was for the best "Ok, do you mind if I play?"

"Go ahead"

"Nice tatts" Randy said softly trying his hardest not to look at her breasts, that was a little trying but somehow he managed it.

"Thanks"

"Nice tits too" Randy murmered to himself as he, John and Jamie went to play touch with the others.

"I think he likes you" Beth grinned at her new friend.

"He likes my breasts"

"Yes he does" Beth agreed "But he went all shy, he only does that with girls he likes"

"Weird"

"Yes I agree"

Beth and Raven sat and watched them play, they were the only ones that weren't involved. Raven was just happy to see that they included Jamie, she wasn't the one being left out because of her brain. She was the member of a team and they treated her like a team member. Jamie let out high pitched giggles everytime John tagged her, Raven wouldn't gotten so un-easy if his hands were in an innocent place like her shoulder, instead everytime he touched her it was her hips, or her inner thigh, the cenation soldier even had the nerve to slap her butt. Her silver eyes started to burn holes through John, she hoped that he would burst into flames. After a while Raven couldn't take it anymore, she was shocked that she had made it this far.

"John!" Raven called out stopping the game. He passed the ball to Randy and headed over to Raven. She had taken this little chat away from Beth, needing the little bit of privacy.

"Whats up Raven?"

"Just a little bit of a warnin really"

His eye brow went up "Warning?"

"Yes a warnin, if you keep touching my sister in un-appropirate places, you're gonna have a hard time doing your five knuckle shuffle with stumps"

John looked at her confused as she went back to her fluffly black towel. He wasn't touching Jamie in wrong places, was he?


	37. Second incident

**Chapter 36 Second incident**

John was still puzzled and confused about Raven's warning, he got the warning itself but he didn't understand why he got the warning. As far as he knew he wasn't touching Jamie in any wrong way, he was merely tagging her because she had the ball, it was the way the game played after all. Randy was talking about something on the way back to work, but John wasn't listening, he was busy thinking about Jamie, he was damn sure that he didn't touch her wrongly but apparently he had.

"Are you even listenin Cena?" Randy looked to his friend clearly irritated, "Stop day dreamin and listen damn it"

"Sorry, I was thinking"

"About Jamie?" Randy teased like a thirteen year old girl, his blue eyes even lighting up. "That girl is gonna get you killed"

"Raven warned me about touching her"

"Whoa! Wait on, when were you touching her and should you even be touching her?"

"During the game Randy, apparently I was touching her in the wrong way, but I don't see how"

"Well you did have a thing for her hips, and you did smack her cute little behind"

"Randy" John warned making the Viper let out a deep laugh

"And now you're getting jealous because I said she had a nice ass, face it Cena, you likey-likey her."

"Friends Randy, thats it. And I wasn't touching her hips that much"

"Dude every chance you got, you touched her hips, it was like your hands were magnets attracted to her hips"

"Who's side are you on anyways?"

Randy rolled his eyes playfully as they went into the main locker room, "I'm on your side John, you know that but I'm just saying the girl had a reason for going all psychomantis, you were feeling her little sister up in front of everyone to see"

John scoffed it off, now his male ego was peaking through, he wasn't doing a damn thing wrong. Raven was just being paranoid and way too protective.

"Nothing is innocent when it involves Jamie, at least not to Raven"

They both turned around, shocked to see Big Show back, asshole on screen, gentle giant off screen, no wonder he had more friends than he had salads.

"Hey Show, nice to see you back"

"Good to be back, heard Raven is around causing her own brand of destruction, as only Raven can"

"You know her personally I take it" Randy smirked, a little grossed out and a little jealous.

Show laughed, "Not that way Randal, girl is psycho scary"

"Aw are you scared of the little girl?" Randy teased making them all laugh.

"Raven? A little but its her twin sister that really gets to you, wiley little minx she is"

"She has a twin sister? I like"

Show laughed as they took a seat, "Yeah wait till you meet her, then we'll see how much you like it"

"Well this is a shocker, Big Show not eatin" Raven smirked from the door, Jamie and Storm right by her side.

Big Show looked to the young girl, "Your too skinny, can't even make a decent broth outta you"

"You know I was just sayin to Storm that it would be great to see you again, I couldn't wait to run up and throw my arms two-thirds the way round you"

"Thats very sweet Raven, tell me hows your sister?"

"Still married Show, and still not interested in you"

Show snapped his fingers, "Damn, well you tell Harmoni where I am if she wants me"

"Yeah that'll happen, anyways I'm here because Jamie's lost her cellphone again, and she thinks it's in here"

John looked to Jamie, who looked really crestfallen, looked as though he wasn't the only one to get a warning, only this had clearly made her very upset.

"We'll keep an eye out for it," John promised before Raven pulled them away.

The rest of the day went smoother and for a moment John forgot about Jamie and his wrong touching. Of course he would go over it that night in his hotel room. Jamie came into the locker room still looking for her phone.

"Sorry Jamie, but I don't know where it is" John said kindly, trying not to stare at her breasts, Jamie had put a new shirt on but forgot to do it up properly, John was still wondering why no one told her, possibly because they were staring too.

"I knew I would lose it, and just when Luke said he was gonna ring. He's gonna get so mad"

"Luke?"

"Yeah" Jamie said distracted as she kept hunting the floor. Giving up she got to her feet and looked to John, "This sucks, I swear when I find my phone I'm gonna put a bell on it, that'll teach it for leaving me"

John laughed, stepping closer to her, he knew this would get him in trouble but at least he was doing something to help. He lightly took her zipper and zipped her little breasts from his view. Jamie's hand curled around his and pulled it back down. "I like it better this way John"

"You have to do it up" John pulled his hand back up and Jamie quickly yanked it down, neither of them wanted to give in, John, trying to be a nice guy, kept pulling it up and Jamie kept yanking it down.

"Well this is very interesting" Randy poked his head in the door, and the evidence was damning against his friend, his large hand on her tiny zipper and currently it was down. Jamie pulled out of his hand and zipped up her shirt,

"If you see my phone tell him I'm lookin for it, thank you" Jamie skipped out the door, not noticing two things, John's hands were shaking after being that close, and Randy had just taken one of her sparkly pink hair clips.


	38. Wax on, wax off

**Chapter 37 Wax on, wax off**

The next morning Jamie followed her sister to the Divas locker room, she was still her bright happy self despite Raven telling her that she had to distance herself from John, Raven tried to explain the reason why, but Jamie just didn't understand. Why couldn't she be friends with John, it wasn't that bad was it?

"Ok explain to me again, why can't I be friends with John?"

"Jamie he's an older man, and older men and young girls, well.." Raven wasn't quite sure how to put it, maybe she was being paranoid and over protective but then again, she didn't know John Cena from a bar of soap.

"I still don't get it Raven"

Raven stopped and looked her sister right in the face, "Jamie sometimes older men like John like young girls like you because its easy to get into their pants, once an older man like John has gotten inside a young girls pants he doesn't want anything else"

Jamie shook her head, "It just sounds like your trying to be Dad, I have a brain you know, just because half of it don't work doesn't mean the other half don't"

Raven let out a sad sigh as Jamie pushed the door open and went inside to see her new friends. Raven had no idea where Storm was but she figured she could catch up with her later, right now she had to take care of her newest problem. Raven made her way to the mens locker room, maybe this would help, maybe it wouldn't but still Raven just couldn't leave it alone. Raising her fist to knock, she stopped hearing the male voices stroking their oh-so fragile egos. Like most men did.

"Admit it, you like her"

"Of course I like her, you're saying it like thats news"

"No Cena, I mean that you wanna" "Yeah I know what you meant Randy and you can just leave that thought at the door"

"Oh really? I wasn't the one un-zipping her shirt yesterday"

"I wasn't un-zipping it, I was zipping it up."

"Well that was stupid Cena" Sheamus laughed, "Your meant to un-dress women, not dress them back up. Do I gotta break out the puppets again"

"So what you're saying is, I should of un-zipped her shirt and banged her on the locker room floor, in effect what your _actually_ saying is I should take advantage of a young girl who possibly doesn't have the brain compacity to say no or to even know what is going on, what you're saying is, I should give Shawn Michales all the reason he needs to brutally murder me, you're right Shea, I _should_ of done that"

Raven let out a blasting tap which halted their conversation, so far she had to admit she was relieved that John wasn't like how she thought, but then again oddly enough Raven had been wrong in the past, she could only hope that she wasn't wrong this time. No one said come in which she thought was rude but none the less she went in anyway, all half dressed, thankfully the bottom halves were on and it was only wash board abs she had to deal with, well almost.

"Why hello Raven, how are you?" Sheamus smirked at her, Raven just ignored him and looked squarely at John.

"I want to talk to you, now"

"Ooh the big bad scary girls wants to talk to you John, be afraid, be very afraid" Sheamus teased, his cheeks tiniting red, how she managed to scare the Divas was beyond him, even AJ was taller than she was.

"Cena. Talk. Now"

John followed her out the door making the guys laugh even more. Once the door was shut John looked at the small tattooed beauty.

"So what did you wanna talk about?"

"Lets start with un-zippin her shirt yesterday?"

"I didn't un-zip it, she did and I merely zipped it back up. I didn't want certain people to think that it was golden opportunity"

"Like you?"

"I don't know what you've heard about me Raven, but I'm not the bad guy, I like Jamie strictly as a friend and I don't plan on trying anything that would hurt her"

Raven just looked up at him, her face practically a poker face, no one could tell what she was thinking. Raven suddenly without warning she punched him right in the balls, his whole body shrinking until Raven was at last taller. She bent down to talk into his ear, "Remember that pain Cena, you hurt one little hair on that girls head, this pain is gonna feel like heaven"

Raven patted his shoulder before skipping back to the locker room, sure she had made a grown man fall but she was trying to help Jamie, now she didn't see too much of an issue with the two of them being friends, afterall only an idiot would want to find a reason to get another punch to the balls.

"Hey guys" Raven greeted as she went into the Divas locker room, thankfully Storm was now present. Jamie looked up at her sister, she was going to be nice but she wouldn't like it.

"Hi Raven"

"Jamie if its ok with you, John Cena has asked if you would like to be friends?"

Jamie's eyes lit up, jumping up she wrapped her arms around Raven's neck. "Really? I can be friends with John?"

"Yeah I don't see why not"

Jamie let her sister go and started dancing around the room, much to her amusement and Raven's shock, Beth and Nattie started dancing with her. Raven let them dance and have their victory, she took a seat on the bench and pulled the rolled up wrestling magazine she had in her back pocket, she loved those wrestling magazines, they held such extreme gossip, it was her own guilty pleasure. AJ suddenly burst in, making everyone stop in their tracks.

"Ok ladies, I need you guys to help with the show. Storm and Beth, you guys set up the grandstands. Raven" "Go to hell, I'm readin"

"Keep doing that. Jamie?"

"Ooh what is it AJ? I'm up for anything"

"Wax the cars in the parking lot"

"Oooh like that movie! Wax on, wax off"

"Yeah go wax off" AJ smiled at the young girl as she skipped off and AJ was able to assign the other girls jobs, she wasn't even going to try and get through to Raven, for reasons that would be accepted, Raven scared AJ, she had already heard about the damage she could inflict, besides AJ would get no-where with Storm if she was on Raven's bad side.

Jamie skipped out to the parking lot with fresh buckets of water and started to randomly wash the cars, she was taking this task very seriously, AJ wanted those cars cleaned and so help her God she would clean them.

"Hey Jam, whatcha doing?" John asked looking at the young girl strangely, Jamie as you would expect had gotten more water on her shirt than the car itself, her blue t-shirt almost see through and sticking to her skin, the outlines of her body becoming clearer and clearer.

"I'm washing cars, doesn't that look better?"

"Yes, yes it does"

Jamie laughed as she kept going with her task, John stayed for as long as he could, just talking to her and enjoying the company. Halfway through John actually had to go back to the pain that her sister had inflicted, because right now the only thing that had been on his mind was taking Jamie right there on the hood of _his_ car. That pain however kept flooding back and John just knew that it wouldn't work forever, maybe he needed another punch.

**A/N Weird chapter I know, enjoy!**


End file.
